Emily
by ailofuen
Summary: Emily escribe una guía en forma de diario para ayudar los nuevos miembros de la manada, sus parejas de imprimación y las futuras generaciones. Historia paralela a Eclipse, centrada en la relación entre Leah, Sam y Emily. Mi primer relato terminado
1. En la fogata

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. __Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

**

* * *

**

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

**Capítulo 1****: 'En la fogata'**

Aquí estaba, rodeada de mi nueva familia. No podía pensar en ningún otro lugar donde me gustaría estar. Sentados alrededor de una fogata, en la playa, de noche, escuchando las historias ancestrales orales. Con el permiso del Consejo, estaba transcribiendo las Leyendas Quileutes para que éstas no cayeran en el olvido y poder transmitirlas a las futuras generaciones. Por eso estábamos allí... La reunión del Consejo de esta noche era para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros: Leah y Seth Clearwater, mis primos.

Todo empezó para mí el día que conocí a Sam. Estaba de visita en casa de mis tíos Harry y Sue cuando llegó el novio de mi prima Leah. Se me quedó mirando y mi mundo se tambaleó. Nadie, jamás, me había mirado así. Era como si me conociera desde siempre, mis más profundos secretos, mis más íntimos pensamientos, los más oscuros deseos de mi corazón. No podía apartar la mirada de él, ni él de mí y entonces estalló el infierno.

Cuando fui consciente de que me encontraba en el salón de mis tíos mirando embobada al novio de mi prima la vergüenza pudo conmigo. ¡Estaba babeando por el novio de mi mejor amiga, por amor de Dios! Que Leah además fuera mi prima, como mi hermana, sólo era un punto más en el horror y la vergüenza que me rodeaban. Quería salir corriendo de allí, para que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, pero… ¿Qué excusa le iba a dar a Leah? Tenía que soportar la presentación lo mejor posible y salir volando de allí, volver a casa y no regresar jamás. Tendría que inventarme algo y Leah no lo iba a entender.

Pero no tuve ocasión. Antes de todo eso Sam pidió hablar con Harry en privado y los dos desaparecieron por el resto de la tarde. A la noche Leah estaba llorando y Sam quería llevarme con él para ir a hablar con los ancianos. Después de esa noche, todo cambió. Jamás había pensado que existieran los hombres-lobos, pero al parecer había que dar crédito a las leyendas ancestrales y creer que todo era real. Lo peor a lo que me tendría que enfrentar era que no podía contarle nada de esto a Leah, mi mejor amiga y confidente desde siempre. Pues además de ser un secreto, la imprimación de Sam conmigo le hacía imposible el estar con ninguna otra chica que no fuera yo… Lo que dejaba a Leah fuera de su vida y del futuro que habían planeado juntos. Ella tenía tantas ilusiones, estaba tan enamorada… ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella, precisamente yo? Sam me explicó que él no tenía elección, pero que yo sí. Su mirada mientras me lo contaba decía a las claras que yo era el centro de su mundo y que sin mí no sería nada. Tan sólo sugerir que yo podría alejarme de él le estaba matando. Me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y pensara con calma quería hacer el resto de mi vida…

Así que tomé la única decisión posible: quedarme con Sam. A pesar del daño que eso le causaría a todos, especialmente a Leah, los sentimientos que estaban naciendo entre Sam y yo era algo que no podía evitar. Intenté hablar con Leah, pero me pidió tiempo y distancia. Después de todo este tiempo, ahora por fin Leah iba a conocer los motivos que nos llevó a Sam y a mí a hacerle sufrir. Los ancianos habían percibido las señales del cambio en Seth y en Leah y los habían convocado a esta reunión para hacerles partícipes del secreto.

A la reunión también asistían el resto de los lobos, de los cuales mi prometido era el jefe: Paul y Jared, sus mejores amigos desde siempre de Sam y Jacob con sus amigos Quil y Embry. Así mismo también estaban Kim, la novia de Jared, y Bella, la 'amiga' de Jacob y novia de Edward Cullen, uno de los vampiros 'buenos' con los que teníamos firmado un tratado desde unas generaciones atrás. Los miembros del Consejo actuales eran Bill Black (padre de Jacob), el Viejo Quil (padre de Quil), mi tía Sue (en sustitución de mi tío Harry desde su reciente muerte) y mi Sam, como 'Cabeza de la Manada'. Cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos, Bill empezó con las narraciones.

Bill empezó su relato con la 1ª y más antigua de las Leyendas Quileutes, la de los Espíritus Guerreros, mientras alrededor de la fogata se hacía el silencio. Los lobos habían estado tragando todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos dejándome asombrada hasta a mí, que les alimentaba normalmente en nuestra casa cuando Sam y los chicos volvían de patrullar la frontera. Menos mal que habíamos llevado comida de más por si acaso, porque sino no habría habido nada para los demás. Ahora, después de hartarse de comer, estaban todos tranquilos escuchando cómo la carismática voz del Jefe del Consejo desgranaba la historia de cómo los Quileutes adquirieron la capacidad de convertirse en lobos cuando su tribu estuviera en peligro.

Saqué mi libreta y me puse a tomar nota de la historia, para guardar un registro de la misma y que sirviera de utilidad en un futuro. Según Bill iba hipnotizando a todos con su narración, yo garabateaba furiosamente en mi libreta intentando seguirle el ritmo. La mayoría de los presentes ya habían escuchado en alguna ocasión todas estas historias, pero aun así estaban totalmente centrados en el relato, extrayendo todos lo necesario para la lucha real a la que se enfrentaban como lobos para defender a su pueblo. Para algunos como Leah y Seth, ésta era la ocasión para descubrir las Leyendas y la verdad que había tras ellas. Incluso para Bella, que ya estaba al tanto del secreto, el relato de las Leyendas era toda una novedad, pues no conocía casi nada de las historias que habían detrás del secreto.

Leah seguía sin mirarme a la cara. Ya no sabía si era por el shock de convertirse en la única loba de la manada, por el rencor hacia Sam y hacia mí por guardarle semejante secreto o si no podía mirarme por culpa de las cicatrices que desfiguraban mi rostro. En otra situación, estas cicatrices habrían podido ser parte de ella para siempre, pero me tocó a mí afrontarlo. Un día, cuando Sam y yo ya estábamos juntos, él perdió el control y entro en fase demasiado cerca de mí. Los demás estaban más acostumbrados a verme, pero Leah y yo nos habíamos mantenido alejadas demasiado tiempo y quizás aun era demasiado duro enfrentarse a ello. Siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas: mi cara era un recordatorio constante para los lobos… Ninguno perdería el control fácilmente delante de sus parejas de imprimación. Todos podían ver en la mente de Sam a diario lo duro que eso había sido y seguía siendo para él. Para mí, lo único que importaba era mitigar el dolor de Sam, el amor de mi vida.

Bill seguía contando la Leyenda de los Espíritus Guerreros, de cómo su antepasado Taha Aki fue el primero de todos los lobos, del cual descendían todos los demás. Los chico habían ido uniéndose a Sam en la manada poco a poco, según iban sufriendo el cambio, y formaban el núcleo de mi nueva familia. Si hace un tiempo me hubieran dicho que acabaría cuidando de este grupo de chicazos no me lo habría creído, pero era tan fácil quererlos. Estaban muy unidos entre ellos, aunque eso podía ser fruto de estar conectados mentalmente mientras están en fase. Ya eran amigos antes de todo esto, se conocían de toda la vida, pero el haber pasado juntos por el trauma de convertirse en lobos los había unido de una forma que nadie más podía comprender. La única relación que se le podía comparar, o competir según se mirara, era la imprimación entre un lobo y su pareja. Pensaba que Sam y yo éramos un caso especial hasta que Jared descubrió en su compañera de clase Kim a su pareja de imprimación. Ahora, el resto de los chicos buscaba a su alrededor para encontrar su pareja, ya fuera con alegría o con recelo.

El pobre de Jacob entraba en una categoría a parte del resto. Estaba desesperadamente enamorado de Bella y luchaba por ella, a pesar de que salía con uno de los vampiros y de que tenía claro que no era su pareja de imprimación. Nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza que Bella era 'ELLA' para él y como los chicos se comunicaban sin barreras en su forma lobuna, traía a los demás de cabeza con su obsesión. Ahora mismo los podía ver al otro lado del fuego, sentados en la playa, abrazados, inmersos en el relato de Bill. A pesar de lo complicado de esta situación, Bella se había integrado bien en el entorno de la manada desde el principio y llevaba mejor que muchos todo el tema este de lo sobrenatural. Sobretodo mejor que Leah. Espero que con él tiempo ella empiece a sobrellevarlo algo mejor, pero no me hace ninguna gracia pensar que va a ver 'en todo su esplendor' a Sam continuamente mientras desarrollan sus tareas de protección de la tribu... Mejor dejo de pensar en eso o voy a saltarme alguna parte importante del relato.

En ese momento Bill terminó y Quil Anteara empezó a contar la Leyenda de la Tercera Esposa. En esta parte es donde aparecían los fríos, también conocidos como vampiros, por lo que pude apreciar un aumento de la atención por parte de Bella…

El Viejo Quil empezó a contar la Leyenda de la Tercera Esposa con una cadencia algo más rápida que la de Bill Black. La aparición de los fríos en esta parte del mundo sucedió cuando el jefe Taha Aki era ya anciano y había vivido el equivalente a tres vidas normales. En esta etapa de su vida estaba con su tercera esposa, a la que más amó. Era para él lo que ahora llamamos su pareja de imprimación. No puede evitar mirar a Leah. Las anteriores esposas de Taha Aki no tuvieron que sufrir su rechazo al imprimarse éste con la tercera espesa, pero Leah no lo había tenido tan fácil con Sam y conmigo. Hasta ahora le habíamos dado todo el espacio que habíamos podido, viviendo en el mismo lugar y con familia en común. Pero con la integración de Leah en la manada todo se volvía mucho más complicado para todos.

Ahora Leah tendría que compartir mucho tiempo con Sam y conmigo. Ni que decir tiene que el compartir la mente de la manada no sería nada agradable para ella, pero no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Todo lo que Sam y yo habíamos compartido estaría ahí para herir aun más a Leah y no podría escapar de ello. Mejor no pensar en que todos ellos conocían nuestras intimidades a través de los pensamientos y recuerdos de Sam. La parte positiva es que ellos siempre tendrían presente nuestra experiencia para evitar que volvieran a darse errores como el que dio lugar a mis cicatrices. Estaba recopilando para ellos y sus parejas toda la información posible para que nunca volviera a darse un caso como el de Sam, que tuvo que enfrentarse a toda la situación completamente a oscuras.

Nuestra casa era el hogar oficial de la manada, donde se reunían para repartir las guardias, ponerse al día con las novedades cuando no estaban como lobos y sobretodo para alimentarse con todo lo que cayera dentro del alcance de sus manos. Al menos Sam y yo contábamos con el apoyo del Consejo, porque alimentar a semejantes chicarrones habría acabado con la economía de cualquiera. Eso formaba parte de las ventajas de ser jefe de la manada y parte integrante del Consejo. No sé lo que habríamos hecho en otro caso. Intentaba ayudar en lo posible a Kim para que se adaptara lo mejor posible a la nueva situación. Lo mismo llegará según el resto encuentre a sus parejas. Bella era un caso a parte. Estaba involucrada en el mundo sobrenatural mucho más de lo que nadie habría supuesto, tanto como novia de un vampiro como amor no correspondido de Jacob. Así que la situación de Bella en brazos de Jacob podría dar confusión a error a cualquiera.

Según transcurre el relato, Bella se estremece con algunas partes de la Leyenda de la Tercera Esposa. Pude comprenderlo perfectamente, la impotencia de la esa mujer al ver a toda su familia en peligro. Ser la observadora mientras todos los que quieres se enfrentan diariamente al peligro es muy duro. Estar en casa esperando recibir noticias es lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida. Pero tener miedo de que tus seres queridos pudieran matarse mutuamente debe ser aun peor. La verdad es que no envidiaba la situación de Bella, para nada. Por suerte ahora los lobos y los vampiros estaban en una tregua forzosa, provocada por un enemigo común. Esta noche todo estaba tranquilo y aquí junto a la hoguera tan sólo éramos un grupo de amigos contando viejas historias.

Cuando el Viejo Quil terminó su relato se relajó la reunión y por fin pude soltar el bolígrafo. Tenía la mano ligeramente agarrotada, pero mi Sam me refugió entre sus brazos y con un suave masaje me relajó los músculos provocándome sueño. Bella también se estaba quedando dormida y poco a poco la reunión se fue diluyendo. Cuando Jacob se llevó a Bella fue la señal para que todos nos retiráramos para enfrentar mañana a un nuevo día lleno de peligros.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Esta fue una de mis primeras historias y reconozco que es un poco rara… pero la escribí para poder ver la historia de Emily, Sam y Leah desde otro punto de vista más amable…_

_Es un relato corto, de tan solo 8 capítulos y Epílogo… Así que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo y con este relato, que muy pronto llegaremos al quid de la cuestión por aquí…_

_Voy a subir esta historia en los días intermedios de Nessie, es decir los Martes y Jueves… Por lo que nos vemos el Martes aquí con el __**Capítulo 2**__**: "Tensa espera"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	2. Tensa espera

__

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una guía para ayudar los nuevos miembros de la manada, sus parejas de imprimación y las futuras generaciones. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

**Capítulo 2****: Tensa espera**

Cuando volvimos a casa pude apreciar una arruga de preocupación en la frente de Sam. No me hacía falta preguntarle para saber de qué se trataba: algo acechaba y los nervios por no saber nada estaban minando la confianza en sí mismo de Sam. Se preguntaba si realmente se merecía liderar a los demás lobos. Para mí y para todos los demás no cabía ninguna duda, pero el peso de la responsabilidad a veces era muy grande. Incluso Jacob, el Lobo Alfa legítimo por derecho de nacimiento, reconocía la gran capacidad de liderazgo de Sam. Cuando Jacob se unió a la manada, Sam le ofreció el liderazgo pues reconocía su legitimidad. Éste lo rechazó pues no deseaba tanta responsabilidad y reconocía el gran trabajo que Sam estaba realizando ayudando a todos los chicos en su introducción en la manada. Dada la falta de intimidad mental en la manada, todas estas preocupaciones deberían haberse disipado ya de la mente de Sam, pero la actual situación estaba pasando factura para todos.

Por mi parte, no quería que Sam se diese cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba. No quería ser una carga más sobre sus hombros. Ser su apoyo y el de los demás componentes de la manada, incluyendo las parejas de imprimación, era mi forma de hacerle la vida más fácil al amor de mi vida. Las continuas guardias y el constante estado de alerta no dejaban descansar a nadie. Por una parte teníamos la amenaza de Victoria, una peligrosa vampira empeñada en vengarse de Edward matando a Bella. Por otra estaba la situación de Seattle, donde algo muy peligroso se había puesto en marcha. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para suponer una amenaza directa. Además, la inminente conversión de Bella en vampiro ponía en la cuerda floja la solidez del Tratado con los Cullen. Jacob aun estaba intentado que Bella cambiara de parecer y decidiera escoger una vida mortal a su lado, por lo que no podíamos considerar nada como definitivo. El tratado especifica que ellos no podían morder a ningún humano, sin excepciones, pero hasta que eso pasase ambos grupos colaboraban en la vigilancia de la zona.

Egoístamente venía muy bien que entraran nuevos miembros en la manada, porque así podían repartirse mejor las guardias entre todos. Las relaciones con los Cullen también estaban en un momento tranquilo y la colaboración entre todos para proteger a Bella facilitaba las cosas. ¡Así que esta noche tenía a Sam para mí sola! Aunque todo lo que hubiera entre nosotros mañana lo compartiría con todos los demás lobos, incluyendo Leah. ¡Es como para pensárselo! Pero por otra parte, todo lo que había habido entre nosotros ya estaba en conocimiento de todos. Si tenía que pensar en ellos cada vez que quería estar con Sam nos habría sido imposible continuar. Los chicos se portaban bien en general. Respetaban la intimidad de los demás en lo posible, pero a veces sorprendía alguna miradita que prefería ignorar para mantener la paz en la manada. Sabía que Leah iba a complicar las cosas para todos, pero precisamente ella necesitaba de todo el apoyo del mundo. Era especial dentro de un grupo ya de por si muy exclusivo: la única mujer dentro de una manada de hombre-lobo adolescentes. Si a eso le añadimos la complicación de tener que desnudarse delante de ellos frecuentemente, el resultado podía ser realmente explosivo. La verdad es que no envidiaba su situación para nada.

Sam no confiaba en los fríos y recelaba del trato que Jacob había hecho con ellos para proteger a Bella. Dado que dicho trato no se había hecho con la manada sino sólo con Jacob, éste se encargaba prácticamente a solas de la protección de Bella, duplicando para ello sus guardias para así incluir los alrededores de la casa de Bella turnándose con los Cullen. El resto de los lobos se limitaban a vigilar las fronteras entre el territorio de La Push y el resto de Forks, donde los vampiros tenían libertad de movimientos dentro de los términos del Tratado, es decir, mientras no mordieran a los humanos. El único que se saltaba esos límites era el cabezota de Jacob, emperrado en proteger a Bella incluso de sí misma y sus erróneas decisiones.

Había decidido que Bella era para él, independientemente de que en algún momento apareciera su pareja de imprimación o no, independientemente de que ella tuviera un novio, vampiro para más detalles. Si hubiera podido forzar la imprimación con ella, ya lo habría hecho a estas alturas. Jacob intentaba por todos los medios convencerse de que 'ella' era Bella, pero no surgía esa magia entre ellos. Al contar con la experiencia de Sam conmigo y la de Jared con Kim, Jacob no podía llevarse a engaño: lo que sentía por Bella era solamente un enamoramiento humano normal, no una imprimación sobrenatural. Y en algún momento del futuro, Jacob podría verse imprimado con otra persona que no fuera Bella, pero aun así él no cedía en sus expectativas respecto a ella.

Bella intentaba compaginar su amistad con los lobos y su próxima entrada en la familia Cullen, todo a la vez, y la desconfianza mutua no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que se podía esperar de una situación tan tensa, pero toda ayuda era poca. Yo ponía todo lo posible de mi parte para facilitarle las cosas, ya fuera dándole un lugar donde estar mientras todos hacían sus rondas, ya fuera proporcionándole un punto de encuentro con Jacob o simplemente ofreciéndole un remanso de paz donde intercambiar novedades y preocupaciones. La desconfianza mutua entre los lobos, a excepción de Jacob, y los Cullen podía dar al traste en cualquier momento con este temporal pacto de no agresión, que se debía a un objetivo común: proteger a Bella. Para los Cullen era un miembro más de la familia desde el principio, incluso antes de que se decidiera su conversión. Para Sam y los lobos era un ser humano en peligro a quién tenían la obligación de proteger. Para Jacob era algo más: su futuro elegido.

Teniendo en cuenta las compañías que ésta frecuentaba, no era de extrañar que Bella necesitará protección. Jamás había visto otra persona que llamara al peligro tanto como ella. Su vida se había visto envuelta entre vampiros (su novio y su futura familia política) y hombres-lobo (su mejor amigo y los amigos de éste), entre amenazas desconocidas (la sospechosa actividad en Seattle) y enemigos declarados (Victoria ahora, James y Laurent antes). Al menos ambos bandos habían establecido una tregua por su bien, por lo que yo le estaba muy agradecida. A Jacob le facilitaba mucho las cosas cuando ella venía a visitarnos a La Push, por lo que yo estaba encantada de que me hiciera compañía.

Era una muchacha tranquila y agradable, siempre dispuesta a echar una mano, muy comprensiva con los sentimientos y las necesidades de los demás. Más de una vez nos había dado una cierta intimidad a Sam y a mí, cuando esté volvía cansado de una ronda con los chicos. Yo había podido compartir buenos momentos con ella y había descubierto el decidido carácter, escondido detrás de su aparente fragilidad. Aquel que piense que las mujeres son frágiles, fijándose tan solo en las apariencias, se llevará más de una sorpresa en su vida. Hay que tener mucho valor para dejar ir a la lucha a tus seres queridos sin saber si volverán o no a tu lado. Cada día era un nuevo reto para mí en ese sentido. Mi familia seguía creciendo con nuevas incorporaciones a la manada y los peligros a los que se enfrentaban al salir a patrullar llenaban mi mente de temores.

Poco tiempo después de la noche de la fogata tuvimos noticias de los Cullen: Habían relacionado los incidentes de Seattle con Victoria y sus deseos de venganza para con Edward y Bella. Pensaban que Victoria estaba detrás de los ataques en Seattle. La amenaza combinada era más de lo que podían enfrentar por separado los lobos o los Cullen, por lo que para tener alguna posibilidad debían trabajar juntos. Ni que decir tiene que Sam no estaba nada contento con la situación. Los Cullen habían invitado a la manada a unirse a ellos para presenciar, y participar si así lo deseaban, en los entrenamientos que Jasper Cullen dirigiría para el resto de su familia. Al parecer él tenía más experiencia en enfrentamientos con neófitos, como ellos llamaban a los vampiros recién convertidos. Estaban preocupados porque los vampiros son más fuertes al inicio de su existencia y eso les daba mucha ventaja y, aunque no contaran con experiencia en la lucha, podían suponer un grave problema como grupo por su elevado número.

Podía oír hablar a los chicos que estaban reunidos en el salón mientras yo terminaba de prepararles la comida. No tenían claro si debían ir o no, si se podía confiar en los Cullen o hasta que punto. Por la cara que ponía Sam, éste no quería dejar nada al azar. Aceptarían la sugerencia de los Cullen, aunque sólo fuera para conocer mejor su estilo de lucha y saber cómo vencerles llegado el caso. Pero no podían ir desprotegidos, así que irían todos y además en forma de lobos para estar preparados por si tenían que defenderse. Jacob estaba incluso algo molesto con esto, puesto que él tenía bastante confianza en ellos. El que estuviera dispuesto a destrozar a Edward por causa de Bella no quería decir que no pensara que la oferta de colaboración no fuera legítima. Los días previos pasados vigilando la casa de Bella en compañía de los Cullen lo habían ablandado ligeramente, lo suficiente como para distanciar su postura de la de sus hermanos.

Mi corazón se llenó de temor cuando la manada al completo se dispuso para ir a la zona delimitada para los entrenamientos. Todos estaban muy capacitados para defenderse en caso de ataque, incluso Seth y Leah, que hacía unos días que se habían incorporado a la manada. Aun así no podía evitar preocuparme por ellos: son mi familia, me sentía muy protectora hacia todos ellos. Se dirigían hacia un claro a las fueras de Forks, lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún humano se acercara por error y lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir cualquier amenaza que se dirigiera a la población. Estarían a tan solo una carrera de casa, pero esta noche se me iba a hacer muy larga. Decidí entretenerme preparando una opípara comida para cuando regresaran, puesto que estaba claro que esta noche no iba a ser capaz de dormir sin Sam a mi lado.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Nos vemos el Jueves por aquí con el __**Capítulo 3**__**: "Entrenamientos"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	3. Entrenamientos

__

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

**Capítulo 3****: 'Entrenamientos'**

Por la mañana al volver a casa para desayunar y comentar todo lo acaecido durante la noche, los chicos no podían dejar de hablar de todo lo que habían observado en el claro. La forma en que analizaban los movimientos de los Cullen hacía pensar que se preparaban para luchar contra ellos y no contra los neófitos que pronto vendrían a hacernos una visita. Se habían enterado de todos los detalles de la amenaza contra Bella cuando Jacob acudió a la fiesta que daban los Cullen en su casa en honor de la graduación de ésta. Bella lo había invitado antes de que se pelearan por no sé qué asunto de un beso robado y Jacob había insistido en ir de todas maneras. Jacob parecía incapaz de aceptar un NO por respuesta y había arrastrado a la fiesta en pleno cuartel enemigo a Quil y Embry, sus compinches habituales. Quizás el motivo fundamental fuera molestar a los Cullen metiéndose en su casa con la escusa perfecta, pero los chicos estaban algo inquietos y no iban a dejar a Jacob ir solo, por si acaso. Al final el ir a la fiesta fue todo para bien, porque una vez allí se enteraron de los planes de Victoria y los vampiros neófitos y establecieron la colaboración con los Cullen para deshacerse de ellos.

Como parte de esa colaboración, Jasper estaba dando un curso intensivo de lucha contra vampiros neófitos al resto de los Cullen y habían invitado a la manada a observar y participar en los entrenamientos si así lo deseaban. La noche pasada la manada acudió puntual al sitio señalado para las prácticas, pero no participaron en nada. Se mantuvieron alejados, en los límites entre el bosque y el claro donde los Cullen seguían atentamente las indicaciones de Jasper. Los chicos contaban cómo uno tras otro fueron atacándose entre ellos o se defendieron de los ataques, siguiendo las indicaciones del atento instructor. Estaban tan emocionados hablando que se iban terminando las frases unos a otros. Al parecer, la forma de moverse de cada uno de ellos era muy distinta, por lo que cada uno interpretaba un papel distinto en las explicaciones de cómo luchar contra los neófitos. Las vampiras demostraron ser rápidas y diestras, unas más preparadas que otras para la lucha, pero los vampiros parecían que se hubieran dedicado a ello toda su existencia. Aun así los chicos estaban muy emocionados, porque se veían con ventaja a la hora de enfrentarse a ellos, ni que decir tiene a la hora de enfrentarse a los desconocidos.

Estaban demasiado ansiosos de luchar para mi gusto, no les preocupaba salir heridos o incluso muertos, solo les importaba luchar y el exceso de confianza nunca es un buen compañero en la lucha. Llevaban todo este tiempo tan solo realizando rondas de vigilancia para controlar que los Cullen no traspasaran los límites del tratado y estaban un poco cansados de estar confinados y no poder estirar las piernas con una buena carrera. Antes, cuando los Cullen no estaban, los chicos podían ir allá donde quisieran como lobos, pero al volver tras la reconciliación de Edward y Bella volvían a estar vigentes las fronteras establecidas por el tratado y los lobos se tenían que limitar a dar vueltas dentro de La Push exclusivamente. Ni que decir tiene que esta situación podía llegar a desquiciarlos un poco, pues como lobisones aun tienen un exceso de energías difícil de desahogar sin que surgieran enfrentamientos entre ellos. Ahora, con la incorporación de Seth y Leah a la manada, eran más lobos para repartirse las guardias y tenían menos territorio que cubrir, por lo que todos tenían más tiempo libre para descansar o para dedicarlo a los estudios, sus familias o a sus parejas.

Hoy podía ver a Sam más relajado que anoche. El rostro de Sam expresaba toda su desaprobación a los chicos por haber acudido a la fiesta en casa de los Cullen sin habérselo comentado previamente. Cuando aparecieron Jacob, Quil y Embry con las novedades y comentando acerca de la colaboración propuesta para la lucha, la necesidad de emprender acciones rápidas pudo con todos ellos. Estaban más que dispuestos a acercarse para espiar a los Cullen, observarles entrenar sería toda una preparación para un posible y probable futuro enfrentamiento con ellos. La cuestión de la futura conversión de Bella y el consiguiente quebrantamiento del tratado flotaba en el ambiente, pues en ese caso la manada no podría elegir, tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos para defender la vida humana, aunque fuera la de una vida entregada voluntariamente al cambio. El tratado no contemplaba excepciones.

A su manera, Jacob hacía todo lo posible para que eso no fuera necesario. Sus motivos no dejaban de ser egoístas, pues quería a Bella para sí, pero las consecuencias para la manada serían muy distintas si él tenía éxito en su conquista. Por lo que conocía a Bella, ésta no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente. Estaba completamente obnubilada por su querido vampiro, pero a su manera se dejaba querer por Jacob. Estaba tan bien integrada en la vida de la manada que cualquiera habría pensado que era una de las parejas de los lobos. Ciertamente yo contaba con su apoyo mutuo y los demás la trataban como si fuera uno más. La influencia de los sentimientos de Jacob hacia ella mientras estaba en forma lobuna hacían mella en todos, incluyendo a Sam. Además, esa chica se hacía querer. Había estado controlando los entrenamiento al lado de su vampiro y me daba un punto de confianza saber que ella había intervenido con su presencia para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos. Si algo tenían en común los lobos y los vampiros era su interés por ver a Bella fuera de peligro. Defenderla seguía siendo su máxima prioridad, sobretodo con semejante amenaza rondándola y por consiguiente rondando a toda la población de La Push y de Forks.

En estos momento, en el interior de Sam se libraba una batalla y yo tan sólo podía observarla desde fuera sin aportar nada. La responsabilidad del mando es un peso que hay que llevarlo en solitario, pero él sabía que yo siempre estaría ahí aunque solo fuera para ofrecerle un remanso de paz en la tormenta. La aprehensión natural de Sam a la hora de confiar en los vampiros, sus enemigos naturales, luchaba contra la necesidad de dotar a la manada de las mayores posibilidades en la lucha. La alianza no prometía ser otra cosa que muy puntual y la desconfianza mutua sería el pan de cada día, pero estando la seguridad de toda la zona en entredicho Sam no tenía elección: Deberían trabajar codo con codo con los Cullen. Al menos la experiencia de esta noche pasada había servido para establecer una base de buena voluntad al haber discurrido sin incidentes y con buena actitud por parte de todos los implicados. Por lo tanto, al entrenamiento de esta próxima noche sólo irían Jacob y otros dos lobos para poder observarlo todo desde distintos ángulos, pero ya no iría el conjunto de la manada como la noche anterior. La necesidad de protegerse de una emboscada había desaparecido de la mente de Sam y empezaba a estar más confiado en que todo esto podía salir bien.

A los entrenamientos de la siguiente noche, Sam no podía enviar a otro que no fuera a Jacob, entre otras cosas por ser el que más tranquilo cuando estaba cerca de los Cullen. Su experiencia compartiendo las vigilancias alrededor de la casa de Bella y todas las veces que se encontraba con Edward también por causa de ella, lo habían insensibilizado a la hora de reaccionar exageradamente frente a cualquier comportamiento de estos vampiros. El resto de la manada lo había pasado peor durante el primer entrenamiento al ver a los Cullen desde tan cerca. Su instinto era atacar y destruir a su enemigo natural, los vampiros. La forma de arrugar la nariz, incluso ahora mientras contaban sus experiencias de esa noche, no dejaba lugar a dudas. La orden de Sam de acercarse aun más a ellos no había caído demasiado bien a los demás. La idea era personalizar sus olores y así diferenciarlos de los vampiros a los que se iban a enfrentar en unos días. Era mejor soportar 'ese olorcillo' intensamente ahora que cometer un error de identificación durante la lucha, porque eso iniciaría una guerra abierta con los Cullen. Sam temía por la familia y yo no podía ser menos: Una guerra con los Cullen debía evitarse a toda costa. Nos conocían demasiado bien y podían atacarnos en nuestras casas o a nuestras familias. Era un riesgo que no se podía correr.

El hecho de que Jacob sea el segundo al mando era un punto más a favor de mandarlo a él a los entrenamientos. Entre otras cosas lo de ser el macho beta le viene a Jacob como derecho de nacimiento. Está por encima de todos los demás lobos y tan sólo su decisión de no arrebatarle el mando a Sam lo colocaba por debajo de éste. Asumir el mando era lo más natural para él, pero no se creía preparado para ello. Llegado un determinado momento podía actuar en representación de Sam si hubiera que hacer cualquier pacto con los Cullen, como en el momento de la fiesta, cuando incluyó a la manada en la colaboración contra los vampiros que nos amenazan. A veces podía mostrarse un poco rebelde y le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, pero respetaba a Sam. Además, es un buen chico y tan sólo se mostraba tozudo y cabezón con el tema de Bella. El que tan sólo deseara su felicidad y que siguiera siendo humana era algo con lo que todos estábamos de acuerdo, por lo que le apoyábamos completamente. Dado Jacob, Quil y Embry estaban allí como lobos, los demás podían compartir la experiencia sin estar allí físicamente y podían aprovechar para hacer sus propios entrenamientos, preparándose para la inminente lucha.

Jacob es el que mejor conoce a los Cullen y el más preparado físicamente para la lucha. Lo envió junto con Quil y Embry, sus lugartenientes habituales, para poder verlo todo desde distintos ángulos y también para que éstos controlaran a Jacob en lo posible para que no se metiera en líos por causa de Bella. Dada su obsesión por esa chica, no era de extrañar que hiciera algo que Edward pudiera considerar ofensivo, como volver a robarle un beso a Bella, no sé… Me quedé más tranquila porque fueron en forma de lobos, lo que facilitaría toda la situación. El autocontrol de los chicos cerca de los Cullen estaba demostrado después de la primera práctica. Sam estaba tranquilo por esa parte, el problema podía ser por exceso de confianza de Jacob respecto a la tolerancia de Edward con su comportamiento hacia Bella. El hecho de ir como lobos los debería haber mantenido a una distancia segura de las prácticas y de Bella. Al menos esa era la teoría, pero al día siguiente me llevé la sorpresa del siglo cuando nos contaban qué tal habían ido las prácticas. ¡Al parecer Jacob había estado todo el tiempo junto a Bella en su forma lobuna! Por suerte no había ocurrido ningún incidente, pero mis miedos seguían ahí.

Quiero muchísimo a Sam y a todos estos chicazos, son mi familia en más sentidos de lo que jamás podría haber pensado, pero cuando llegaban a casa no lo hacían como lobos. Ni siquiera Sam. Un solo descuido había sido suficiente para concienciar a todos de que debían tener cuidado en su trato con el resto de personas. Quizás ese único aviso había hecho posible que Jacob como lobo se comportase de ese modo tan tranquilo cerca de Bella. La primera vez que se encontraron todos con Bella como lobos, cuando Laurent estaba acosándola para matarla, Sam tuvo que llamar la atención a Jacob. Al volver a casa aun le estaba recriminando el hecho de haberla puesto en peligro. Tan sólo del susto de ver aparecer a esos lobos tan enormes cerca de ella debería haberle dado un patatús. Y sin embargo anoche parece que estaba tan tranquila acomodada en el suelo al costado de Jacob. Quil y Embry aun estaban alucinando con ella. La naturalidad con la que trataba a los chicos en forma de lobo debería calarme a mí. Ya no sé si es por mi parte, que me mantengo alejada, o es por la suya, que evitan acercarse a la casa como lobos. Quizás es un poco de las dos, pero el resultado es el mismo: tan sólo he visto a un lobo y el resultado no fue nada halagüeño.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Nos vemos el próximo Martes con el __**Capítulo 4**__**: "Las Nuevas Incorporaciones"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	4. Las Nuevas Incorporaciones

__

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

____

**Capítulo 4****: 'Las nuevas incorporaciones'**

Era difícil para los nuevos no emocionarse con la situación. Collin y Brady se habían unido a la manada al completo por primera vez la noche del primer entrenamiento de los Cullen. El caso de Sam fue excepcionalmente duro puesto que él estaba sólo y desconocía lo que le pasaba. Con Paul y Jared fue algo más fácil puesto que contaban con el apoyo de Sam y como ya eran amigos antes supieron encajarlo todo de otra manera, pero aun así ninguno disfrutaba siendo lobo. Para Embry y Jacob al parecer fue más difícil, puesto que sabían que algo se les venía encima y querían huir de ello: no querían unirse a la banda de Sam. Ellos tampoco llevaban bien lo de ser lobos. Pero ya el caso de Quil fue muy distinto. Él lo vio como una forma de volver a estar con sus amigos, una oportunidad, una diversión… ¡Era guay! Y eso traía locos al resto de los chicos. Cuando llegaron Seth y Leah a la manada se produjo una conmoción, pues en ninguna leyenda se comentaba la posibilidad de que existieran las mujeres-lobo. Así que por una parte estaba el excesivo entusiasmo de Seth por unirse a los chicos y por otra el fuerte rechazo de Leah. Y con la llegada de Collin y Brady llegaron las preocupaciones, pues son demasiado jóvenes a ojos de todos para enfrentarse a todos los peligros a los que se verían expuestos en el futuro cercano. Aun contando con la amenaza que se cernía sobre todos, ellos estaban entusiasmados por incorporarse a la manada y se estaban adaptando muy bien a esta nueva vida. Los nuevos habían asumido su condición de hombre-lobo muy fácilmente, pero el caso de Leah seguía llevando de cabeza a Sam y a todos los demás.

En la manada todos comprendían los motivos de Leah perfectamente, era inevitable saberlos tras compartir la mente de la manada, pero la situación no dejaba de ser desagradable para todos. Y sobretodo era muy difícil para Leah: ser consciente de que absolutamente todos están al tanto de tus más íntimos pensamientos en un momento tan delicado como la depre-post-ruptura debe ser horroroso; saber que tu ex está al tanto de todo lo que has pasado y además ver en primera persona lo bien que le va con su nueva pareja con todo lujo de detalles. Además que esa persona sea yo, su prima más querida, su mejor amiga, su confidente, le privaba de tener alguien de confianza con quien hablar de todo esto. Entender la profundidad de los sentimientos que despierta la imprimación debería ayudarla a comprender el por qué de semejante traición, pero eso no quita ni un poco el dolor que ello produce. Quizás con el tiempo pueda perdonarnos a Sam y a mí, pero no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir en un futuro próximo. Leah está demasiado dolida como para ello y esos sentimientos se transmitían a todos los demás lobos, haciéndoles pasar a todos por el infierno personal de Leah. Por lo que me contaba Sam, parece como si Leah estuviera vengándose al compartir y recrearse en esos momentos, haciéndoles a todos participes de todo lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles.

Pero eso no me cuadra con la imagen que siempre he tenido de Leah, la persona más leal y de confianza de este mundo para mí antes de que apareciera Sam en mi vida. Leah siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte, pero de ahí a ser vengativa y rencorosa va un mundo. Bien es cierto que determinadas circunstancias pueden cambiar el carácter de una persona, pero Leah es mi mejor amiga y no puedo pensar tan mal de ella. Creo que tan sólo es debido al mal momento que está pasando. Creo que con el tiempo, cuando empiece a asumirlo todo, volverá a ser la Leah que era mi mejor amiga. Quizás si hubiera otra mujer-loba en la manada se podría ver todo esto con otra perspectiva. Siempre he pensado que la mente de los hombres y la mente de las mujer funcionan diferentes. Si a esta diferencia le sumamos lo de la depre, pues ya ni te cuento… Digamos que no ha coincidido en el mejor momento para que un hombre (Sam, el ex), una mujer (Leah, la despechada) y unos adolescentes (el resto de los lobos) compartieran la mente de la manada. Sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos. ¡Pobrecillos!

Le estoy intentando dar a Leah todo el tiempo y el espacio que me pidió en su momento, cuando Sam se imprimó conmigo, pero tener que compartir la vida de la manada hacía muy difícil darle ese margen. Me gustaría ser capaz de hablar con ella como con los demás, ofrecerle todo mi apoyo en estos difíciles momentos. Me siento responsable de cuidarlos a todos, son mi familia y los quiero un montón, pero Leah es mi hermana del alma y me duele muchísimo verla sufrir tanto. Mi tía Sue me mantiene al tanto de cómo lo lleva, pero el tiempo no la está ayudando y la presente situación empeora claramente su estado. Son demasiadas cosas para asimilar a la vez. Los miedos típicos de cualquier chica de nuestra edad se complicaban con su conversión en mujer-loba y todo lo que ello conlleva. Los típicos problemas para encontrar pareja en una comunidad tan pequeña y formar una familia daban una vuelta de tuerca si le añadíamos a la mezcla su condición de mujer-loba y todo el asunto de las imprimaciones.

Las imprimaciones… ¿Quien me iba a decir a mí todo lo que conllevaría todo este asunto? Cuando viví en primera persona la imprimación de Sam conmigo me quedó claro que él no tenía capacidad de elección acerca de quien sería su pareja de imprimación, porque conscientemente él jamás le haría jamás tanto daño a Leah. ¡Se amaban muchísimo! El hecho de dejarla por una persona tan sumamente cercana a ella como yo era un golpe aun más duro para ella. Si hubiera podido elegir habría sido para evitarle cualquier tipo de dolor a ella, pero no tuvo opción. Su pareja de imprimación era yo y no había vuelta de hoja: él tenía que estar conmigo para ser feliz. Nadie más le valía, incluso aunque ya la amara antes. Con la imprimación cualquier otra persona desapareció instantáneamente de su mente y su corazón. Cuando llegó el caso de Jared con Kim todo fue más natural. Ellos ya eran amigos y ninguno de los dos tenía pareja en ese momento, así que simplemente fue como confirmar lo evidente. Kim había estado enamorada 'en secreto' de Jared toda su vida y con la imprimación Jared la descubrió a ella. Fue una unión hecha en el cielo, como se suele decir. ¡Pero cuando le tocó el turno a Quil tuve ganas de matar a alguien! Literalmente.

Era un día como otro cualquiera, los chicos habían estado entrando y saliendo de casa según les tocaran las guardias o tuvieran algo que comunicar y sobretodo habían venido a desvalijar nuestra despensa. Hacía muy poco que Quil se había unido a la manada y por eso no había pasado mucho tiempo en casa. Cuando vino a casa esa tarde coincidió por primera vez con mis sobrinas. Mi hermana las había dejado conmigo como otras muchas veces mientras ella hacía recados. Y entonces Quil vio a Claire… Se quedó en el sitio, petrificado, obstaculizando el paso de los demás, sin pestañear siquiera. Poco a poco los demás lobos se fueron dando cuenta de lo que sucedía y yo, tonta de mí, fui la última en enterarme de todo el asunto. ¡Quil se había imprimado con ella! Creo que mis gritos se oyeron hasta en la otra punta de la reserva. Me faltó tan sólo un par de centímetros para arrearle a Quil un buen sopapo en todo el careto. En cuanto Sam se percató de lo sucedido acudió a mi lado para controlar mi reacción. Sam me sujetaba suavemente pero con firmeza, manteniéndome alejada de Quil. Tan sólo podía pensar en mi sobrinita Claire, de tan sólo dos años. ¡Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, empezando por Quil y siguiendo por Sam y el resto de los lobos!

Tenía a Sam hablándome suavemente al oído, intentando explicarme algo que yo era incapaz de entender, ni siquiera le oía. El ruido dentro de mi cabeza era demasiado fuerte como para que lo que me estaba diciendo Sam traspasara mis gritos mentales. Me retorcía continuamente entre sus brazos intentando saltarle al cuello a Quil. En ese momento no me importaba nada más que mantenerlo alejado de Claire. Su seguridad era lo primero para mí y estar predestinada a ser la pareja de un lobo desde tan pequeña era más de lo que cualquiera podía asumir. Incluso yo, que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con todas las cosas extrañas que implicaban la vida de la manada, tenía problemas para asumir ESTO. Al rato llegó Bill Black para hablar conmigo y con mi hermana cuando volviera. Me recordó la Leyenda de la Tercera Esposa. Con eso captó toda mi atención. Todos los mimos y las palabras suaves de Sam no habían conseguido llegar a mí como esa referencia a un pasado tan lejano, al mismísimo principio de todo. Taha Aki conocía a su tercera esposa desde que ésta era tan sólo un bebé. Vivían en el mismo pequeño poblado y el Gran Jefe Lobo ya había tenido dos esposas anteriormente. Cuando la conoció siendo un bebé se dedicó a cuidarla como un hermano mayor, luego como su mejor amigo y cuando ella fue adulta se casaron y compartieron el resto de su vida. Taha Aki decidió dejar a un lado sus obligaciones como lobo en manos de sus descendientes y así envejecer junto a ella.

El carisma que desprendía Billy contándome esa parte de la historia logró tranquilizarme completamente. El hecho de que todo esto ya hubiera sucedido con anterioridad y que no hubiera ningún detalle escabroso en lo de la imprimación con un bebé calmó todos mis temores respecto a Claire. Al final Sam pudo soltarme y dejé de clavarle dagas con la mirada a Quil. Cuando más tarde llegó mi hermana a recoger a las niñas llegó el momento más difícil de la noche: explicarle todo acerca de la realidad de las Leyendas Quileutes, la existencia de los hombres-lobo y que su hija estaba predestinada a ser la pareja perfecta de uno de ellos. Empecé contándole la verdad acerca de cómo me causé las cicatrices y lo de Sam. Verme tranquilamente a su lado, bien y feliz con Sam evitaba que saliera corriendo y gritando de mi casa con las niñas. De repente mi hermana comprendía muchas de las cosas que me habían estado pasando y de las que ahora ella y Claire ya formaban parte. Más tarde ella tendría muchas cosas que decirme acerca de todos los secretos que había tenido que guardarle. Ahora tan sólo intentaba asimilar toda esta información.

Bill no dejaba de remarcar que Claire siempre tendría la opción de elegir a otra persona para compartir su vida, pero que eso no sucedía así con Quil. Para él la única opción era estar cerca de ella y hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien y fuera feliz. Instintivamente cumpliría todos sus deseos y le daría todo lo que necesitara a lo largo de su vida. Estaría allí para ella, pues ese era su destino: ser la pareja perfecta para Claire, ya necesitara un hermano, un amigo o un esposo. Por el ejemplo de Kim y el mío propio, mi hermana podía apreciar todo lo que ello conllevaba para su hija: la felicidad de la pareja y alegría de tan amplia familia; los peligros que afrontábamos y los miedos por la seguridad de la persona amada eran tan sólo la otra cara de una misma moneda. Saber que habría alguien que velaría por la seguridad y el bienestar de su hija por el resto de sus días era todo lo que un padre puede desear.

Cuando mi hermana ya estuvo más tranquila, Bill Black y Quil las acompañaron a ella y a mis sobrinas a casa para explicarle todo el asunto a mi cuñado. Era necesario que él también diera su conformidad a la presencia de Quil cerca de Claire, dado que ella no podía dar esa conformidad. Más adelante ella misma tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir con quien compartir su vida, pero ahora había que pensar en Quil. Las necesidades de un lobo imprimado incluyen, entre otras cosas, asegurarse de la seguridad y el bienestar de su pareja de imprimación, todo lo cual requería una presencia constante de Claire en su vida. A partir de ese momento mi hermana iba a contar en todo momento con la mejor de las niñeras para su hijita Claire, siempre que las responsabilidades de Quil para con la manada se lo permitieran.

Bill Black fue exactamente lo que el padre de Claire necesitaba para calmar sus temores respecto a Quil y sus 'necesidades especiales' para con Claire. Bill tranquilizó a mi cuñado hasta el punto de permitir a Quil pasar casi todo su tiempo libre con Claire, sin dudar de la veracidad de la devoción de éste hacia ella. Bastaba con dar un vistazo a la intensa mirada de adoración que le dirigía para saber que nunca nadie jamás la trataría mejor. En este caso era imprescindible contar con el beneplácito de los padres de la pareja de imprimación de un hombre-lobo, por ser Claire tan sólo una niñita. No había nada romántico ni censurable en la reacción de Quil hacia Claire. Él tan solo deseaba que ella estuviera sana y fuera feliz. Con el tiempo la relación entre los dos cambiaría si ella así lo deseaba, cuando ella creciera y fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Ahora Quil tan sólo era un chico que actuaba como un hermano mayor para mi querida Claire.

El caso de Jared y Kim era mucho más sencillo, puesto que simplemente eran una pareja más de enamorados, con o sin elementos sobrenaturales de por medio. Exteriormente no había nada extraño o fuera de lugar, ni padres a los que pedir permiso, ni terceras personas a las que traicionar y dañar con la relación. Kim pasaba tiempo en mi casa como en la suya, cuando no salía con Jared a dar una vuelta. Con el aumento de la manada tenía más faena y Kim siempre estaba dispuesta a echarme una mano, ya fuera cocinando, remendando la ropa desgarrada de los chicos de cuando cambiaban de fase demasiado rápido o haciéndome compañía. Los entrenamientos de los chicos para el enfrentamiento y las prácticas de los nuevos hacían que todos quemaran muchas energías y volvían a casa con un hambre canina, devorando todo lo que hubiera disponible a su alcance. Nadie como nosotras para entender nuestros mutuos temores por nuestros chicos y el futuro de la manada en general. Al menos nosotras sabíamos que contábamos con el apoyo de las familias de los lobos y con los miembros del consejo. La Push estaba en estado de alerta, por si se escapaba algún neófito de la trampa y se acercaba por aquí. La lucha era ya inminente y los que nos quedábamos en la retaguardia, sin saber el resultado, teníamos los nervios a flor de piel.

___

* * *

__**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Nos vemos el Jueves por aquí con el __**Capítulo 5**__**: "Preparativos"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	5. Preparativos

__

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

__

**Capítulo 5****: 'Preparativos'**

El día de antes los chicos tenían que reponer fuerzas y hacer muchos planes. En la batalla tendrían la ventaja de estar en comunicación directa gracias a la mente de la manada, pero aun así Sam quería repasar todas las contingencias posibles para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Nadie quería correr el riesgo de que algún enemigo se escabullera de la trampa y llegara al poblado a sembrar el caos. La médium Cullen, Alice, había previsto que el plan para separarlos en dos frentes surtía efecto, así que los lobos pelearían con unos y los Cullen con los otros. Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas a la hora de evitar errores de identificación. Sam no dejaba de remarcárselo a Jared en particular, pues su mal genio a veces podía con él. Incluso tratándose de sus hermanos lobos, a veces se dejaba llevar y saltaba una pelea. La suerte es que estos chicos tienen la capacidad de curarse rápidamente, que si no ya habríamos tenido más de un disgusto serio. Al menos estas rencillas ventilaban el ambiente de la manada en el bosque y no llegaba más allá. Esas tonterías fruto de las hormonas no solían traerlas a casa. Normalmente me enteraba por sus comentarios o por ver alguna cicatriz reciente en alguno.

En estos últimos tiempos, desde que Jared se había imprimado con Kim, la cosa estaba mucho más tranquila. Seguían saltando chispas, pero era en plan más amistoso que otra cosa. Como cuando Jacob presentó a Bella a la manada y Jared perdió los nervios por completo, entrando en fase directamente delante de ella. Por suerte Jacob pudo meterlo en vereda rápidamente y cuando llegaron a casa con Bella por primera vez venían riéndose todos juntos, comentando acerca de las apuestas que habían hecho sobre quien saldría lastimado y quien ganaría. Esa actitud de los demás le quitaba hierro al enfrentamiento y lo dejaba en una forma de desahogar los nervios y despejar el ambiente. Si hubiera dos lobos realmente enfrentados, la mente de la manada no creo que llegara a soportarlo y Sam se vería obligado a intervenir, cosa que nunca le ha gustado. Su forma de dirigir a los chicos siempre ha sido a través de la orientación y el ejemplo. Obligarles a hacer algo haciendo valer su autoridad como Líder de la Manada le sabría tan mal a él como a los lobos implicados.

Por suerte, aun no se habían encontrado en esa situación y Sam esperaba no tener que emplear su voz de mando para someter a ninguno de sus hermanos. Valoraba demasiado su propio orgullo y su identidad como para perjudicar a nadie de esa manera. Su mejor cualidad como líder era hacerse escuchar a base de razones y consenso. Era muy bueno en su trabajo y todos se lo reconocían. No podía estar más orgullosa de él. Por lo tanto, cuando decidió que los más jóvenes se dedicarían a proteger La Push, Collin y Brady entendieron que era lo mejor para la manada y asumieron sus responsabilidades en la retaguardia con orgullo. Para convencer a Seth de que se quedara fuera hizo falta un poco más de ayuda. Al final fue Leah la que salvó la situación, rogándole a su hermano que no estuviera, pues podría distraerlos al intentar protegerlo, sobretodo sabiendo que era útil en otro lado. Sería el enlace entre Edward y Bella, que estarían en un escondite en las montañas, y la manada y los Cullen, que participarían en la batalla. Se había decidido que Bella estuviera escondida fuera de la zona objetivo para evitar riesgos si algún enemigo se escapaba de la trampa.

Collin y Brady, los recién llegados a la manada, estarían haciendo rondas por el perímetro de La Push, siguiendo los límites de la frontera con los Cullen. Estarían cerca para informar al Consejo de los progresos en la batalla. Se había declarado la casa de Bella como lugar de extremo peligro, por lo que se había arreglado que Charlie pasara el día con Bill Black pescando y viendo partidos por la tele en la reserva, dentro del perímetro defendido por los lobisones. Ya estaban hechos todos los arreglos en La Push: se había establecido un toque de queda ese día en toda la reserva, para que nadie estuviera andando por las calles, expuesto a un posible ataque. Las clases ya habían terminado, por lo que no había que tomar medidas especiales. La simple recomendación del Consejo de Ancianos de que ese día era conveniente permanecer en casa bastó para que se instalara un tenso silencio en toda la reserva. Por suerte Charlie estaría en el barco y no notaría ningún comportamiento extraño. Siendo el Jefe de policía, podía sacar conclusiones que podían traer problemas, fueran acertadas o erróneas.

La tarde anterior Jacob acompañó a Bella al escondrijo en las montañas para ocultar su rastro con su propio olor, más intenso que el de ella. O al menos eso dicen ellos. Yo no soy capaz de distinguir uno de otro, pero su olfato superdesarrollado opinaba otra cosa. Entre el olfato de los lobos y el olfato de los Cullen, Bella y yo habíamos tenido unas conversaciones de lo más interesantes… Para nosotras eran ellos los que olían de maravilla, aunque no podía opinar acerca de los vampiros, mis lobos eran algo especial. La casa olía de maravilla siempre, los aromas del bosque impregnaban los sofás, las sillas, los cojines, los muebles, el ambiente en general. Y mi Sam era toda una delicia para mis sentidos. En fin, que al parecer el olor de Jacob ocultaría el rastro de Bella para que no la siguieran a las montañas y así mantenerla a salvo. Todo ello después de dejar un rastro falso hacia el lugar elegido para la batalla.

Me quedé horrorizada cuando escuché a Jacob comentarle la idea que había tenido uno de los Cullen, Jasper, el que los estaba entrenando a todos, de tener a Bella allí durante la batalla para que distrajera con su presencia a los neófitos a los que iban a enfrentarse. La incredulidad que se reflejó en mi cara los dejó paralizados a ambos, tuve que hacer algún ruido seguro. A pesar de estar siempre presente por ahí, no solía entremezclarme en las discusiones propias de la manada. Pero en este caso no pude dejar de hacer saber mi opinión. En seguida Jacob me aclaró que Edward jamás lo permitiría y que se opuso a su hermano, pero el hacer la sugerencia me dolió. Pensaba que los Cullen apreciaban realmente a Bella y tendría que replantearme determinadas cosas y comentarlo con ella a la menor oportunidad.

Jacob decidió quedarse esa noche con Bella y Edward en las montañas y hacer de conexión con la manada hasta que llegara Seth a la mañana siguiente, con tiempo suficiente para que Jacob se uniera a los demás para la batalla. Así Seth no pasaría más tiempo del imprescindible en compañía de vampiros y a solas. Todas estas medidas de protección para con él no le sentaban nada bien a Seth, sobretodo viendo como su hermana Leah sí que era incluida en los planes de batalla como uno más. La rapidez y preparación de mi querida Leah seguían siendo un motivo de orgullo para mí, así como un foco de preocupación más. Por una parte comprendía la necesidad de Leah de ser 'uno más' en la manada y por otra preferiría no tener a la segunda persona más importante en mi vida en peligro también. Sabía que Sam era perfectamente capaz de defenderse de lo que fuera, pero no podía ver a Leah con los mismos ojos. Según los demás y sobretodo según ella misma, era tanto o más capaz que los demás, pero seguía siendo muy duro.

A la mañana siguiente Sam llego echando chispas, cuando pasó por casa para dar las últimas instrucciones a los novatos que se quedaban atrás. Al parecer Jacob había hecho de las suyas durante la noche y tenía a toda la manada muy alterada. ¡No podía esperar otra cosa, teníamos que haberlo previsto! Mira que dejar a Jacob a solas toda la noche con Bella y Edward, ya me estaba imaginando cualquier cosa. Sam no podía dejar de dar vueltas a mi alrededor, contándomelo todo con pelos y señales, porque el inconsciente de Jacob no paraba de pensar en todo ello tan fuerte que esta retransmitiéndolo todo a la manada a todo volumen. Precisamente ahora que todos deberían estar concentrándose en la inminente lucha, estaban distraídos con las aventuras de Jacob de anoche.

Me quedé horrorizada pensando en todas las ocasiones en que Sam podía haberles mostrado a todos los chicos nuestras aventuras privadas. Se ve que mi cara reflejaba todos mis pensamientos, pues Sam instantáneamente se tranquilizó y se acercó a acunarme entre sus brazos. Suavemente, hablándome al oído, me explicó que el truco estaba en no pensar en aquello que quisieras mantener 'privado' cuando estuvieras compartiendo la mente de la manada. Me aseguró que él no permitiría que esos momentos fueran expuestos a las miradas de otros, incluso aunque estos otros fueran sus hermanos. La paz se extendió por mi mente, ante tamaña muestra de amor, cariño y ternura. ¿Quién me iba a decir que encontraría al hombre de mis sueños así, en las peores circunstancias posibles, y que todo saldría tan bien?

Después de tranquilizar mis temores pasó a contarme las peripecias de Jacob, pero ya con un rastro de humor inconfundible. Sam no paraba de reírse de las caras que yo iba poniendo según me lo contaba todo. Anoche Jacob reclamó la presencia de Seth en las montañas para que éste hiciera de enlace. Jacob iba a ayudar a Bella calentándola con su elevado calor corporal de hombre-lobo. Allí arriba en las montañas estaba helando y tanto Edward como él temían por la supervivencia de Bella. Así que Seth fue testigo de todo lo que pasó en la tienda desde fuera. Y luego Jacob lo estuvo rememorando todo en primera persona en cuanto entró en fase para volver con la manada para la batalla. Lo de ofrecer su calor había llevado a Jacob a tener una serie de fantasías muy vívidas con Bella, mientras la tenía abrazada dentro del saco de dormir para darle calor con su febril cuerpo. Dichas fantasías fueron leídas antes que nadie por Edward en la mente de Jacob y más tarde por toda la manada cuando entró en fase, pues no paraba de rememorarlas.

Y por si no había bastante con todo ello, en el momento de salir hacia la batalla había vuelto a enredar a Bella, consiguiendo robarle otro beso delante de las narices de su prometido. Sí, su prometido. La angustia y el dolor de descubrir que la tenía perdida se habían transmitido a toda la manada también. Una montaña rusa de emociones había afectado a la mente de la manada en un momento en el que deberían haber estado descansando, alimentándose o concentrándose en la próxima lucha, todo gracias a Jacob y sus tonterías con Bella. Al menos, cuando se alejó de ella estaba de muy buen humor y su buen estado de ánimo. Así pudo asimilar mejor la sugerencia de Sam de que se tranquilizara, por el bien de la manada. Eso ayudó a todos a serenarse para afrontar la batalla. Sam había vuelto a casa a dar las últimas instrucciones, asegurarse de que todos estaban preparados y en alerta antes de salir para allá.

___

* * *

__**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Nos vemos el próximo Martes por aquí con el __**Capítulo 6**__**: "El Enfrentamiento"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	6. El Enfrentamiento

__

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

__

**Capítulo 6****: 'El Enfrentamiento'**

Todo había empezado bien: La manada estaba en posición tal y como habían acordado con los Cullen. Estos cubrirían el frente del claro y los lobos estarían fuera de la vista en el bosque, preparando la emboscada para el segundo frente de los neófitos. Pretendían tender una trampa a los del claro y caerían en otra más sutil. Si todo salía bien veríamos los resultados en forma de una gran humarada provocada por la quema de los cuerpos de los vampiros derrotados. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal. Los nuevos rondaban por las afueras de La Push, prestando atención a la lejana lucha, listos para dar la alerta si acechaba algún peligro o si algo salía mal. Jacob ya se había reunido con el resto de la manada y tan sólo esperaban la aparición de los neófitos para terminar con la amenaza. Una tensión inusual se respiraba en la reserva, fruto de todas las precauciones que se habían tomado para salvaguardar en lo posible a la tribu en caso de peligro. No podía dejar de mirar nerviosa hacia fuera de la casa, intentando no pensar en mi familia, allí afuera enfrentándose a unos vampiros muy fuertes, en inferioridad numérica.

La primera noticia verdadera que tuvimos de la lucha fueron los aullidos de Collin y Brady, dando la alarma. Unos minutos después, minutos que se me hicieron horas, el teléfono sonó haciendo que tanto Kim como yo nos sobresaltásemos de la impresión. Era mi tía Sue, avisándonos de que estaba todo controlado, no había habido ninguna baja y todos se dirigían ya hacia reserva con urgencia. Mi mente se quedó bloqueada, sólo podía pensar en Sam. Al final, la voz de mi tía me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Jacob había resultado herido defendiendo a Leah, que se encontraba luchando en solitario contra un vampiro. Su vida no corría peligro, pero volvían rápidamente a casa para atenderle adecuadamente, antes de que sus huesos se curaran en mala posición. Lo de la curación rápida de los lobos a veces tenía sus desventajas, como se estaba demostrando ahora. Se acercaban en forma humana, ya que tenían que transportar al maltrecho Jacob. Éste, debido al dolor que le atenazaba, aun se encontraba en su forma lobuna. Bill estaba muy preocupado, no sabía si lograría cambiar de fase en estas circunstancias, lo que dificultaría enormemente el ofrecerle cualquier tipo de atención médica. Al parecer, el doctor Cullen iba a acudir a la reserva para atenderle, con el consentimiento del Consejo de Ancianos para entrar en la reserva, claro.

Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana, sujetando mi corazón en un puño, sin quererme imaginar el estado en el que se encontraba Jacob. La posibilidad de que pudiera haber sido Leah aun me aterraba. Estaba segura de que ella se había metido solita en la lucha con ese vampiro para demostrarles algo a los demás, o quizás sólo a sí misma. La conocía demasiado bien como para pensar otra cosa. No terminaba de sentirse integrada en la manada, compartieran las mentes o no. Pero el voto de confianza de Sam, llevándola a la batalla como a uno más, debería haber tranquilizado esos sentimientos de exclusión. Es más… Sam había dejado a salvo a Seth, Collin y Brady, mientras que a ella la consideraba preparada como para ser de ayuda durante el enfrentamiento en lugar de un estorbo. Al final, había demostrado que no era digna de la confianza, al intentar abarcar más de lo que podía, poniéndose en peligro a sí misma y a los demás. Quizás una conversación con ella ayudara a calmar la situación, pero no iba a resultar nada fácil para ninguna de las dos. El rechazo de Sam aun entorpecía el día a día de la manada, Leah no lograba superarlo y yo no era su persona favorita precisamente. Aun así, el bienestar de mi familia estaba por encima de mis inconvenientes personales o los de ella y era cada vez más necesario despejar el ambiente de estos temas tan delicados. Esta situación ya había durado demasiado.

Pero ahora las prioridades estaban claras: ayudar a Jacob y a Bill en lo posible (mi tía Sue ya había salido hacia allá); tranquilizar a toda la tribu informándoles de que ya había pasado el peligro y podían volver a su rutina diaria (el Viejo Quil ya estaba en ello); ayudar a los chicos a recuperarse de la lucha (Kim y yo ya estábamos listas). Kim se había quedado conmigo en casa para recibir a los chicos según fueran llegando para reponer las energías gastadas en la lucha. Ella y yo habíamos estado preparándolo todo mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en los bosques y sólo nos quedaba esperar que fueran apareciendo por aquí. Más tarde, cuando todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, ya habría tiempo de tener conversaciones difíciles…

Nos fueron llegando noticias enseguida desde casa de Jacob, pues Sam llamó para asegurarme que todos los demás estaban bien. Tan solo Jacob necesitaba atención médica y habían permitido a los Cullen la entrada en la reserva para que el Doctor Cullen acudiera a atenderlo. Necesitaba que le arreglaran los huesos urgentemente, antes de que curaran en mala posición, y dada la fisionomía de los hombres-lobo no era conveniente llevarlo al hospital. Harían demasiadas preguntas, empezando por la temperatura corporal que de tan elevada que era mataría a cualquier ser humano normal. Lo de la curación rápida podía ser otro pequeño misterio médico de las salas hospitalarias, por lo que no se podían arriesgar a eso. La lucha había establecido lazos de confianza mutua con los Cullen, así que resultaba lógico permitir al buen doctor que curara a Jacob. Su condición de lobo haría el resto para dejarlo como nuevo en muy poco tiempo. El proceso más costoso había sido llevar a Jacob a casa, pues Sam no conseguía calmarlo lo suficiente como para que saliera de fase. Tuvieron que acarrear con él por todo el bosque en su forma lobuna, gruñendo y retorciéndose de dolor. Al final, casi llegando a su casa, lograron calmarlo y que cambiara de fase. ¡Tuvieron suerte por los pelos! No podrían haberlo entrado en casa en forma de lobo, entre otras cosas porque Charlie, el Jefe de Policía y padre de Bella, estaba allí y no sabía ni debía saber nada de la existencia de los hombres-lobos.

Una vez se aseguraron que todo estaba bien, la manada casi al completo volvió a casa para reponer fuerzas y contarnos a Kim y a mí todas sus peripecias en la lucha. Bueno, más bien para vanagloriarse de sus éxitos frente a los neófitos. Extrañamente, cuando los chicos llegaron no dejaban de vitorear a Seth. Al parecer él también había tenido su parte de la lucha allá arriba en las montañas, protegiendo a Bella junto a Edward de Victoria y otro vampiro. La sonrisa no se le despegaba de la cara a Seth, le llegaba de una oreja a la otra, algo francamente increíble. Me daba terror pensar lo que le podría haber pasado. Habían enviado a Seth allí para protegerlo y al final había corrido más peligro que los demás, al no poder contar con la ayuda de la manada. Pero se defendió muy bien, colaborando con Edward para acabar con la siniestra parejita. ¡Seth estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo! Estaba tan eufórico que no llegó a sentarse. No paraba de andar arriba y abajo por toda la sala, acercándose a unos y otros mientras contaba su historia. Pero eso sí, ninguno dejó de engullir a velocidad de vértigo. Kim y yo nos íbamos turnando para traer de la cocina toda la comida que habíamos preparado y que no cabía a la vez encima de la enorme mesa a la que estaban todos sentados.

Seth estaba allá arriba sirviendo de enlace a Edward y Bella para saber como transcurría la batalla en el claro y en el bosque, cuando oyeron ruido cerca de ellos. Notaron como se aproximaba alguien a su posición y Seth corrió a esconderse en la espesura para tenderles una emboscada a los visitantes. Resultó ser Victoria, la artífice de toda esta persecución detrás de Bella, y un neófito algo más versado en la lucha que los que se enfrentaban a la manada y los Cullen. Edward se encargó de Victoria y de distraer con su charla al neófito. Así, contando con la ventaja de la sorpresa, a Seth no le resultó difícil arrancar unos buenos mordiscos al vampiro. La instrucción recibida de Jasper había sido de lo más útil y Seth había demostrado ser un buen luchador. No dejaba de pavonearse de cómo había fintado al vampiro, cuando éste intentaba agarrarle, escapando por los pelos de sus manos. ¡Hasta que se las arrancó! Yo sabía que la lucha consistía en eso, en desmembrar a los vampiros y luego prenderles fuego, pero eso no quitaba para que me sobresaltara al oír a este chico contar tan alegremente cómo había descuartizado a otro ser. Por mucho que se lo mereciera, por mucho que yo prefiriera que mataran a otro antes que cualquiera de mi familia resultara herido, no dejaba de sorprenderme la situación.

Su sonrisa era chocante… Los demás lobos lo aceptaban con total naturalidad, pero esa parte de su naturaleza de lobos aun seguía sorprendiéndome. Seth seguía contando los pormenores de la acción, de cómo había engañado al vampiro haciéndole creer que estaba malherido e inconsciente para hacer que se le acercara y así arrancarle un brazo. Bella pensó que le habían hecho daño realmente y estuvo a punto de intervenir, convirtiéndose en un objetivo para el vampiro y así alejarlo de Seth. Siempre estaría agradecida por este gesto de Bella, estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por defender a alguien de mi familia. Un día de estos encontraría la forma de compensárselo, se lo merecía. Entonces fue cuando Edward se adelantó a Bella y cogió desprevenido al vampiro por la espalda. Con un brazo menos, Seth lo tuvo más fácil para acabar con él. Sin el apoyo de éste, Victoria cayó bajo el ataque de Edward y entre los dos descuartizaron a ambos y les prendieron fuego. Había nacido una camaradería importante entre Seth y Edward. Se notaba perfectamente en la forma de hablar de Seth sobre él. La lucha los había acercado, la confianza mutua y la amistad, libre de prejuicios tenía las bases bien asentadas.

El resto de la manada también habían encontrado una cierta camaradería y respeto mutuos con los Cullen, pero nada que ver con el compañerismo de Seth y Edward. Realmente me alegraba saber que Bella no era la única en ver cosas positivas en esos vampiros. Si Seth era capaz de ser amigo de un vampiro y si Jacob había permitido que el doctor Cullen le pusiera las manos encima, los demás lobos podían encontrar un marco de unión para tener una coexistencia pacífica con nuestros vecinos vampíricos. Ya que tenían que estar allí, más valía llevarse bien, ¿no? Al final, había sido la camaradería de la lucha la que había acercado posiciones entre estos enemigos naturales. Tan sólo oírlos hablar alegremente de cómo unos y otros habían acabado con los neófitos era todo un cambio. Ya no buscaban la mejor forma de acabar con ello si llegaba el momento, espiando y estudiando sus movimientos de lucha, sino que elogiaban tal o cual movimiento con verdadero aprecio. Mis chicos se hacían mayores y yo estaba muy orgullosa de ellos. Habían conseguido volver sanos y salvos a casa, exceptuando el asunto de Jacob, y no podía pedir nada más a la vida que tener a mi familia junto a mí.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a relatar la batalla no guardaron orden ni concierto. Se iban pisando los unos a los otros las frases. Fue todo un milagro que me enterara de algo. El plan que habían establecido con los Cullen fue todo un éxito. Pillaron a los neófitos desprevenidos en una emboscada, desmembrándolos poco a poco entre la espesura antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba e intentaran agruparse. Trabajando siempre en equipos, habían atacado a los vampiros desde diferentes ángulos. Ver como se movían en las prácticas había facilitado las cosas a la manada, pues sabían exactamente qué esperar de los neófitos. Fue todo tal y como estaba planeado. La alegría de la lucha y el entusiasmo desarrollado en el claro por los Cullen se oían desde la espesura donde estaba la manada. Los iban arrinconando por separado y mientras uno distraía a un vampiro desde enfrente, otro le atacaba por el lateral. Cuando ya lo tenían indefenso, sin brazos, lo descuartizaban entre los dos lobos. Lo más importante era no dejar que se protegieran unos a otros, pero fue fácil separarlos. No contaban con la experiencia de luchar juntos de los lobos, que todo lo hacen en equipo. La mente de la manada fue el arma más útil con la que nadie pueda contar, más que los dientes o las garras. Compartir los pensamientos de los demás les permitió coordinarse perfectamente, avisándose del camino que iban tomando los neófitos en su huida, posibilitando emboscadas sorpresa que lo hizo todo mucho más sencillo. Después de diezmarlos, los empujaron hacia el claro para rematar la faena junto con los Cullen.

Los chicos habían destacado en su relato la intervención de Leah por dos motivos, uno positivo y el otro negativo. Lo bueno era que había demostrado su valía en la lucha, al sorprender al primer neófito y abatirlo antes de que diera la alarma. Luego Sam la ayudó a acabar con él. Y a lo largo de toda la batalla demostró capacidad para la lucha y una sorprendente velocidad para abatir al enemigo. Lo malo fue que por su necesidad de demostrar que valía tanto como el que más se había enfrentado a uno a solas. El resultado había sido que Jacob había tenido que intervenir para salvarla y había resultado herido como consecuencia. Así que con mi prima estaban así las cosas: una de cal y otra de arena. Todo el respeto que había conseguido de los demás por luchar tan bien y ser tan rápida lo había perdido por estúpida y presuntuosa, arriesgándose en vano y consiguiendo que hirieran a un compañero por su inconsciencia. Ojalá un día de estos llegue a sentirse cómoda con su situación. Una vez lo acepte, su vida y la de todos los demás debería ser más fácil. Espero llegar a ver ese día.

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:**__Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo

_Hoy empiezo a subir otra de mis historias, a la que le tengo un especial cariño... Se trata de **~Amor contra Natura~ { Saga Natura 1 }** Me gustaría que le diérais una oportunidad... Lo escribo con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro... y estamos ya con la 3ª parte de esta historia... Estrenamos hoy el prólogo porque es el aniversario del estreno del fic... y queríamos celebrarlo trayendolo aquí también... Espero que os gusten nuestras locuras, aderezadas con un buen toque de humor._

_Bueno, nos vemos el Jueves por aquí con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia... __**Capítulo 7**__**: "Planes de Boda"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	7. Planes de boda

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

__

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

**Capítulo 7****: 'Planes de Boda'**

Lo primero que Sam había hecho al llegar a casa tras la batalla había sido mirarme a los ojos, llegar hasta mi lado, acariciarme las cicatrices con infinita ternura y besarme intensamente, como raramente se permitía delante de los chicos. Ni que decir tiene que los chicos se pusieron a dar palmadas en la mesa y a pegar gritos de ánimo, amén de alguna sugerencia de que nos buscáramos una habitación. Con la cara toda roja, me separé lentamente de Sam y seguí repartiendo la comida entre los chicos, soltando algún que otro sopapo para que se calmasen. No quise mirar hacia donde estaba Leah, no quería ver su reacción ante estas desacostumbradas muestras de cariño delante de la manada al completo. Ya estaba suficientemente abochornada porque Jacob hubiera tenido que intervenir para salvarla, no quería darle más motivos para sentirse mal. Seguir hurgando en la herida no iba servir de nada, pero tenía una conversación pendiente con ella y no podría esperar eternamente. Sam me había asegurado que el compromiso aun era un secreto. Se lo había logrado ocultar a los demás hasta que habláramos con ella. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo no pensar en el tema cuando estaba en su forma lobuna, pero tenía mucha práctica escamoteándoles a los demás nuestros momentos íntimos. No como el inconsciente de Jacob, que había gritado a los cuatro vientos todos los aspectos de su conflictiva relación con Bella. O como Leah, que hacía a todos los demás lobos involuntarios partícipes de su malestar.

Ahora había una relativa tranquilidad, sin amenazas inminentes a la tribu, con una paz amistosa con los Cullen y con los nuevos adaptándose a grandes pasos a la manada. Ahora era el momento ideal para hacer planes de futuro. Era el momento ideal para planear una boda: la nuestra. Estaba muy ilusionada, pero había un aspecto de todo el asunto que deslucía mi alegría: Leah. Sabía que este acontecimiento le haría mucho daño, a pesar de ser simplemente la confirmación de algo obvio, pero no podíamos esperar eternamente a que superara los suyo con Sam. Le había dado todo el tiempo y el espacio posible dentro de las circunstancias especiales en las que nos encontrábamos, pero la reciente amenaza había puesto todo en perspectiva y éste era un paso que tanto Sam como yo necesitábamos dar. Necesitábamos confirmar ante el mundo entero que éramos uno, que éramos el uno para el otro, que jamás habría nadie más, que nuestro amor era más fuerte que cualquier inconveniente o fuerza sobrenatural. ¿Acaso se puede pedir más? Sí, tener a toda tu familia a tu lado en ese día tan importante. Sí, y también tener a tu mejor amiga a tu lado, apoyándote, siendo tu dama de honor, compartiendo las alegrías y los nervios. A pesar de todas las desavenencias y las situaciones difíciles, mi mayor deseo era poder compartir todo eso con Leah, mi prima, mi mejor amiga, la ex novia de mi prometido. ¿Se pueden complicar aun más las cosas? Seguro.

Habíamos decidido que era mejor que hablara yo con ella, en lugar de Sam. Entre nosotras había más cosas pendientes de solucionar, sobretodo si quería recuperar la amistad que siempre habíamos tenido. Tanto ella como yo necesitábamos a nuestra mejor amiga cerca en estas extrañas circunstancias. No mucha gente estaba al tanto del secreto, por lo que casi no había con quien poder hablar de los problemas derivados de lo de los lobos y demás. Dado que la antipatía de Leah hacia Bella estaba en boca de todos y que Kim estaba demasiado metida en su propio mundo con Jared, ambas estaban descartadas. Tan sólo le quedábamos su madre y yo, y no se puede decir que la relación entre mi tía y ella fuera apta en algún momento del pasado para intercambiar confidencias. Mi tía Sue siempre había sido una persona muy dura y firme, pero desde la muerte del tío Harry y la inclusión de ambos hijos en la manada se había endurecido todavía más. Estoy segura de que si Leah hubiera tenido una persona con quien hablar, en quien confiar, con quien desahogarse, quizás en ese caso todo habría sido diferente para ella y para todos los demás. Ella tenía problemas y yo era la persona más indicada para ayudarla, a pesar de toda nuestra historia previa. O quizás lo era precisamente por toda esa historia previa. Habíamos compartido tantas cosas a lo largo de los años, que seguramente era la persona que mejor la conocía, incluidos los lobos que compartían su mente a diario.

Sabía que Leah no me lo pondría fácil, pero ella era demasiado importante en mi vida como para escurrir el bulto y hacer como que no pasaba nada. Al final me tocó arrinconarla para hablar con ella en un momento que todos los chicos estaban fuera y nadie podía oírnos. Todos estaban patrullando, descansando o haciendo otras cosas y disponíamos de una cierta seguridad, gracias a Sam, de que nadie aparecería por casa en un par de horas. Cuando le pedí que se sentara porque teníamos que hablar me puso mala cara, pero conociéndome sabía que era algo importante o no habría presionado. Ella me conocía a mí tanto como yo a ella y eso no había cambiado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras. No sé cuál de las dos estaba más nerviosa… Quizás yo, pues su respuesta era muy importante para mi felicidad futura. Al principio estaba reticente y rehuía mi mirada, pero según le iba diciendo que la echaba de menos en mi vida ambas nos fuimos emocionando y fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos de nuevo, después de tantos meses, sin dolor ni resentimiento. Ella también me había echado de menos, mucho más de lo que había pensado, pero esta situación con Sam la había superado.

Poco a poco, había ido aceptando que lo nuestro iba más allá de lo que ellos tenían y aceptaba completamente el asunto de la imprimación. Por mucho que le doliera, no tenía más remedio que verme a través de los ojos de Sam cuando compartían la mente de la manada. Sam hacía ímprobos esfuerzos para mantener nuestra relación fuera de su alcance, evitando pensar en mí o en nosotros cuando estaba en forma de lobo, para no compartir esos pensamientos con los demás. Pero no era infalible y a veces se le escapaba algo. Otras veces no hacía falta ni eso, pues con sólo una mirada me transmitía todo un universo de amor y cuando se acercaba a mí al llegar a casa. Era en esas ocasiones cuando tanto Leah como los demás podían hacerse directamente una idea del profundo amor que nos profesábamos Sam y yo. Si estaban los lobos presentes nos daba igual, esas muestras de cariño nos eran tan necesarias como el aire para respirar. Asimilar que tu ex novio quiere más a otra y comprobarlo directamente en su cabeza es seguramente la experiencia más dura que nadie pueda pasar. Y aun así, Leah me demostró que esa parte la tenía superada, sólo fue necesaria una mirada de entendimiento entre nosotras para que todo quedara dicho, aceptado y perdonado. Seguía evitándome porque no quería hacerme daño, ella seguía enamorada de Sam y no quería que yo lo pasara mal por tener que afrontar esos sentimientos por su parte.

No tuve más remedio que estrecharla entre mis brazos, justo en ese momento, consolándonos mutuamente por la situación que nos había tocado vivir. Además, era duro ser conscientes de todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido de nuestra amistad, precisamente en un momento en el cual ambas necesitábamos más que nunca alguien con quien hablar. Terminamos llorando como unas madalenas en los brazos de la otra, casi sin darnos cuenta, desahogando todos los sentimientos reprimidos que habían estado flotando en el ambiente, enrareciendo el aire entre nosotras. Nadie como una amiga para comprender el poder curativo de una buena llantina y un abrazo. Y así seguimos un buen rato, hasta que la marea de llantos remitió un poco y pudimos serenarnos. Cuando al final recuperamos la voz, la amistad estaba restaurada entre nosotras… Todo estaba bien, como debía ser desde un principio. Aprovechamos esta restaurada amistad para hablar de todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho en este tiempo. Y ante todo, le conté los planes que teníamos Sam y yo de casarnos antes de final de año. Era el momento ideal, porque ahora las cosas estaban bastante más calmadas en la manada y con los Cullen. Incluso podríamos hacer una pequeña escapadita para celebrar la Luna de Miel, dejando a Jacob temporalmente al frente de la manada.

La conversación con Leah acerca de mi boda con Sam fue todo lo dura que me esperaba. Al menos podía dar gracias a que habíamos hecho las paces, volvíamos a ser las mejores amigas. Desde pequeñas siempre que nos imaginábamos el momento de la boda con nuestro príncipe azul, la otra estaba ahí a su lado como dama de honor. No tuve que recordárselo. Leah, haciendo de tripas corazón, me aseguró que estaría a mi lado para lo que necesitara, como siempre habíamos soñado. Su cara era todo un poema. Las emociones iban y venían por su rostro, delatando todas las emociones que se guardaba para sí misma. Nunca he estado más orgullosa de ella que en ese momento, viéndola enfrentarse a ese doloroso momento futuro y encarándolo con valentía. Los detalles serían cosa de mañana, sentarse tranquilamente y decidir qué flores usar, la combinación de colores, elegir las invitaciones, encargar un vestido de novia adecuado y un bonito velo. La ropa interior para la luna de miel tendría que escogerla con otra persona, pensaba para mí, pero Leah mencionó una tienda de lencería donde tenía que llevarme y no supe como negarme. Fina es la ralla que separa en estos casos lo amable de lo morboso. No querría hacerla pasar por ello, pero si volvíamos a ser amigas no valían las medias tintas… Iríamos.

Cuando ya tuvimos arreglado el asunto que nos había llevado a tener esta conversación, le saqué el tema de sus otros problemas. Tenía que darle la ocasión de desahogarse de todas las experiencias y sentimientos acumulados durante todo este tiempo. Su incorporación a la manada estaba siendo la situación más complicada que la de ninguno otro. Su condición de mujer-loba, inédita en las Leyendas Quileutes, no ofrecía un marco de referencia en el cual tratar. Entre otros el tema de la desnudez. La ropa no era muy abundante entre los integrantes de la manada y tenían que ser capaces de ponerse y quitarse las prendas muy deprisa, la mayoría de las veces delante de los demás. El tema de que Leah viera a Sam no me preocupaba, eso ya había sucedido en el pasado antes de lo de la manada y no me preocupaba. Pero que Leah fuera observada por los otros lobos en toda su naturalidad podía ser vergonzoso. Al preguntarle me respondió con una sonrisa. Su buen humor de antes volvió momentáneamente, iluminándole la cara y volviéndome a mostrar a la Leah de siempre. Parece que más de un lobo se había llevado un buen mordisco por tener determinados pensamientos acerca de ella. Era imposible que escondieran esos pensamientos cuando compartían la mente de la manada y Leah había castigado duramente a un par de ellos por regodearse en los vistazos escamoteados. Los chicos habían aprendido pronto a tenerle un cierto respeto. Las risas volvieron a doblarnos la una sobre la otra, aguantándonos el estomago por los retortijones de tanto reír.

Cuando al final nos calmamos volvimos a temas más serios, le pregunté cómo era compartir la mente con unos adolescentes. La mirada de resignación me caló hasta el alma. En alguna ocasión, cuando éramos muy jovencitas, habíamos comentado las diferencias entre los chicos y las chicas. ¿Quién entiende a los chicos? Nosotras no, evidentemente. La forma de pensar de los chicos se nos escapaba y según ella, había motivos: ¡Pensaban diferente! Leah podía tener varias ideas o sentimientos a la vez en la cabeza, con mayor o menor intensidad, mientras que los chicos se enfocaban en un pensamiento intensamente. Semejante diferencia hacía que para los chicos el compartir la mente de Leah fuera ligeramente mareante. Eso tampoco ayudaba a que ella se integrara en la manada, los demás intentaban rehuir sus pensamientos y la hacía sentirse aun más excluida. El único que la trataba con normalidad era Sam, precisamente el único que ella habría eludido con gusto. Resultaba humillante para ella que Sam supiera con todo detalle la amplitud de los sentimientos que aun le profesaba. Él no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación y a Leah nunca se le dio bien que la compadecieran. En ese momento tuve que cambiar de tema. Volvíamos a ser amigas, pero todo era demasiado reciente como para que nos encontráramos cómodas hablando de sus sentimientos hacia Sam.

Mencioné lo de la muerte de su padre, preguntándole cómo lo llevaba ella y los demás. Yo ya sabía por Seth y mi tía Sue cómo estaban ellos, pero no había tenido ocasión de llorar con Leah por su muerte. En el funeral me mantuve apartada de ella, sirviéndole de apoyo a mi tía, pues las cosas entre nosotras aun estaban muy tirantes. Al parecer, todo este asunto de la manada había conseguido distraerla y lo llevaba mejor. Siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a todo, porque siempre existe, solo hay que encontrarlo. Pero el lado negativo asomó también su fea cara. Con mi compromiso se hacía evidente la diferencia entre nosotras: yo seguía con mi vida, casándome, haciendo planes de futuro, quizás pensando en tener hijos, con unas responsabilidades importantes para con la tribu y la manada. Mientras tanto, ella había visto como su vida perfectamente planeada quedaba indefinidamente en suspenso por su condición de loba. Sus posibilidades de encontrar una pareja adecuada se centraban ahora en la imprimación, pues no quería hacer pasar a nadie por lo que había tenido que sufrir ella cuando Sam se imprimó conmigo. Además, ser una mujer-loba no ayudaba a la hora de tener citas o de simplemente conocer a algún chico que no fuera de la manada. La esperanza de encontrar su pareja entre ellos quedaba totalmente descartada a estas alturas. Si tuviera que ser alguno de ellos se habrían dado cuenta hace ya tiempo y eso no había pasado.

Otra preocupación rondaba la mente de Leah y no paré hasta lograr que se desahogara por completo: el tema de los hijos. Leah pensaba que era estéril y que por eso no se había imprimado con ninguno de sus compañeros. Siempre que habíamos hablado del futuro nos veíamos llevando juntas a nuestros hijos al colegio, siendo grandes amigos como nosotras. Pensar que ella o yo no pudiéramos tenerlos era un golpe muy fuerte, rompiendo todos nuestros esquemas. No me podía imaginar mi vida sin ser madre y sabía que ella tampoco. Al pensar en no poder tener hijos estuve a punto de acabar en sollozos, Leah se había enfrentado a ese pensamiento durante semanas, meses. La desesperación la embargaba y yo la comprendía perfectamente. Su desconsuelo era muy tangible. No supe como rebatirle ese argumento en un primer momento y ambas nos quedamos calladas, sumidas en nuestros pensamientos. Al final se me ocurrió una posibilidad remota, pero posible. Los hombres-lobo no envejecen hasta que no dejan de convertirse por una larga temporada. Es decir, no pueden cambiar físicamente hasta que no dejan de entrar en fase de continuo. El cuerpo de una mujer debe cambiar para llevar un embarazo adelante. Pienso que cuando Leah pueda controlarse y deje de transformarse, será capaz de envejecer y con eso debería ser capaz de tener hijos. Mi explicación, chapucera y traída por los pelos, no convenció demasiado a Leah, pero le dio una esperanza que antes no tenía. Después de todo, esta charla había servido de algo. Habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad, yo tendría dama de honor y ella tenía esperanza.

* * *

_**N/A:**__Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados

_Nos vemos el oróximo Martes por aquí con el final d esta historia... __**Capítulo 8**__**: "Invitaciones de boda"**__ Os recuerdo que también hay un Epílogo... Muchos besos a todos_


	8. Invitaciones de Boda

__

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

* * *

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse } **

**Capítulo 8****: 'Invitaciones de Boda'**

Había otra conversación difícil que me esperaba, pero ésta me la había auto impuesta yo. Sentía que debía hablar con Bella sobre su relación con los Cullen. Me había quedado muy preocupada por ella después de oír determinados comentarios a los chicos, cuando volvieron de las prácticas previas a la batalla. Pero como todo había sido tan precipitado, no había tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas con ella. Sus preferencia hacia Edward frente a Jacob eran una cosa, pero que su familia (en este caso concreto Jasper) estuviera dispuesto a ponerla en peligro era ir demasiado lejos. Creo que debería replantearse si le convenía esa relación a largo plazo, y la conversión en vampiro se podía considerar algo más allá del largo plazo normal. La realidad es que no sólo se vincularía a Edward para siempre, su familia también entraba en el trato. Era como para pensárselo al menos un poco antes de dar pasos irrevocables. La indiferencia demostrada por Jasper delante de la manada a la hora de planificar las estrategias de batalla, respecto a la seguridad de Bella, habían indignado a todos. La sugerencia de que Bella debería estar presente en la batalla para servir de cebo para los neófitos y así desconcentrarlos no había sido bien acogida por nadie, especialmente por Edward y por Jacob, por supuesto. Jamás en la vida habría pensado que Edward permitiría que ella se pusiera en peligro, pero pensaba que también tenía una estrecha relación con el resto de la familia, Jasper incluido. No me parecía lógico ni admisible en ningún sentido, para nada.

La sorpresa me la llevé cuando, antes de tener oportunidad de quedar con ella a solas para hablar, me enteré por mi tía Sue de que se iba a casar con Edward Cullen en breve. Aquí es cuando abrí la boca por la sorpresa. Había hablado con Bella lo suficiente como para saber que el matrimonio no estaba entre sus objetivos a corto o medio plazo, incluso diría que se tendría que plantear incluirlo en los de largo plazo. Cuando en algún momento comentamos acerca de mis planes de boda con Sam, no estaba lo que se dice entusiasmada por conocer los detalles. Yo no podía hablar del tema con Leah y mi tía tampoco era muy dada a las confidencias, así que me resultaba natural hablar con Bella. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas mientras ella estaba en La Push, esperando a que uno u otro estuviera libre de sus obligaciones de vigilancia. Era el lugar más seguro para ella, pues siempre había alguno de los chicos vigilando las fronteras de la reserva contra cualquier posible amenaza. Así, mientras los lobos y los Cullen se dedicaban a otros menesteres, ella no corría peligro. Así que habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para ir conociéndonos, aunque ella tampoco resultaba una persona muy habladora. Sin embargo la mutua compañía y el compartir esos momentos de angustia por la gente que queríamos nos había unido bastante. Resultó natural hablar con ella de mis planes de boda con Sam, una de esas tardes que pasamos juntas.

Por su reacción y por sus comentarios, me dejó claro que lo veía un poco precipitado, incluso a nuestra edad y con todo el asunto de la imprimación de por medio. Se podía decir que Bella era claramente 'anti-bodas' y el saber que estaba prometida no podía haberme sorprendido más. Y que se fuera a casar tan rápidamente que lo haría antes que yo, era algo irreconciliable con la imagen que yo tenía de Bella. No podía esperar al momento de que Bella me aclarara todo el asunto. Vale que los planes de boda eran con un vampiro, en lugar de con mi querido Jacob, Bella tenía que pensar en su felicidad. Pero su seguridad también era un punto a tener en cuenta y el tema ese de Jasper queriendo que ella sirviera como cebo en la batalla seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Su relación con Edward y sus sentimientos hacia él siempre me habían quedado muy claros. La cara se le iluminaba cada vez que me hablaba de Edward, que fueron más bien pocas veces, pues siempre fue muy reservada. Pero de ahí a planificar una boda relámpago era ir demasiado lejos, sobretodo tratándose de Bella, tan opuesta a la idea del matrimonio. Especialmente si se trataba de gente joven y, sin lugar a dudas, tratándose de ella misma. El rechazo que le producía la idea el matrimonio hizo que me quedara totalmente paralizada.

Tendría que hablar con ella, hacerle ver que tenía otras alternativas a casarse con un vampiro, sin tener en cuenta otros factores. La mejor oportunidad estaba en recordarle la traición de Jasper, por su indiferencia hacia su seguridad personal. Y además debía señalarle la opción de Jacob… ¿Cómo no iba a querer a Jacob? Se hace querer, con todos sus defectos y manías, su gran corazón y compañerismo. Es alguien que quieres que esté en tu vida, aportando toda su alegría y buen humor, su positivismo y valentía frente a todo. Y aun así, yo sabía que para ella no había punto de comparación entre su amor hacia Edward y sus sentimientos para con Jacob, a pesar de quererle también. Durante todo este tiempo, desde que la conocí, pude ver como se recomponía poco a poco de la pérdida de Edward, día a día, con ayuda de Jacob. Vi su alegría cuando se escapaba de la supervisión de su novio para verse con su amigo. Y aun así, nunca mostró más que un profundo cariño hacia Jacob. La mirada de una mujer enamorada es inconfundible y Bella la tenía cuando hablaba de Edward. Por mucho que me pesara, con Jacob nunca fue lo mismo… Pero era una baza que estaba ahí para jugarla y perder. Al menos, me quedaría más tranquila si hablaba del tema con ella. A la primera oportunidad, la arrinconé…

Tenía una conversación pendiente con Bella y la primera oportunidad que vi la arrinconé. Me había enterado por mi tía Sue que se iba a casar con Edward y Sam me lo confirmó después, ya que Jacob había oído que estaban prometidos justo antes de la batalla. Eso fue lo que desencadenó la locura del beso robado delante de las narices de Edward. Jacob escuchó a Bella y Edward hablar de su compromiso desde fuera de la tienda que los había resguardado durante la noche. Su reacción fue la esperada, melodramática... Amenazó a Bella con ir a la batalla con 'ánimos suicidas', ella le creyó y la chantajeó con eso para obtener un beso. Y luego durante la batalla salió accidentalmente herido por defender del peligro a Leah. Y en cuanto pudo, Bella se fue a visitar a Jacob y tuvo 'la conversación' con él, explicándole que había elegido a Edward. Ahora yo necesitaba hablar con ella de lo mismo, pero me motivaba la preocupación por ella. Habíamos llegado a ser buenas amigas y no quería pensar que se iba a meter en algo de lo que no podría escapar.

Fue natural sacar el tema de la boda, estando las dos organizando las nuestras… O mejor dicho, yo organizando la mía y ella dejándose llevar por Alice Cullen, al parecer. Mi boda era terreno seguro, la suya aun era un campo de minas. Me preocupaba saber que no quería involucrarse, yo estaba envuelta en la vorágine de los preparativos y no daba abasto, mientras que ella contaba con una organizadora de eventos de alta y probada experiencia a su servicio. De no haber estado todo el rollo de los vampiros y los lobos de por medio, me habría resultado tentador el contratarla. Pero dejándonos las frivolidades a un lado, seguía preocupada por el futuro de Bella y así se lo dije. Le quitó importancia al tema de Jasper con un simple gesto de la mano, ante mi cara de impotencia. "Oh, eso fue sólo una posible estrategia," me dijo ante mi cara de incredulidad, "no iba en serio. Él nunca me pondría en verdadero peligro." La mente de estratega de Jasper parece que le venció momentáneamente, haciendo una sugerencia descabellada como quien habla en voz alta sin darse cuenta realmente.

La relación de Bella con los Cullen, con todos, era más profunda de lo que había pensado. Los lazos de unión no eran tan sólo con Edward, sino que estaba muy integrada en la dinámica de la familia prácticamente desde un mismo principio. La habían acogido como la hija prodiga, que había llegado para llevar la alegría al miembro más querido y más solitario de la familia. Siempre fue 'como agua de Mayo' para los Cullen y habían llegado a ponerse en peligro por protegerla a ella. Todos estos detalles jamás me los había contado Bella. Hasta ahora siempre había sido bastante reservada respeto a ellos, pero los había considerado su familia desde el primer momento y por eso cuando Edward la dejo fue aun más duro, pues no solo lo perdió a él, sino que también perdió al resto de la familia de la que ya se sentía un miembro muy querido. Hasta aquí mis miedos por su integración en la familia de vampiros, pero si había llegado hasta aquí, no me iba a quedar a medio camino. Así q saqué a colación a Jacob.

Su cara cambió totalmente de expresión. Por un momento me recordó a la aquella Bella que conocí cuando su amistad con Jacob tan solo estaba empezando. El sufrimiento que le acosaba al pensar en Jacob era muy real. Ella había ido a verle cuando terminó la batalla y él estaba convaleciente. Fue para explicarle su elección y se derrumbó llorando en mis brazos mientras me contaba aquella conversación: Hacerle daño a Jacob, cuando ni siquiera podía huir por sus heridas, la había destrozado; Desahogarse en brazos de Edward había sido inevitable, pero no había terminado de derramar todas las lagrimas que tenía acumuladas por Jacob; Saber que le quería y aun así elegir un amor más grande por su vampiro; Ver un futuro abierto a sus pies con su mejor amigo, pero sin la otra parte de su alma. Según me iba relatando todo lo que le había llevado a decantarse por Edward en lugar de a Jacob, veía como se le iba aligerando poco a poco la carga sobre sus hombros y como la seguridad por el futuro de Bella iba reemplazando a mis dudas.

No es lo que habría deseado para mi amiga, la vida como un vampiro, pero si que deseaba para ella toda la felicidad que tan solo Edward era capaz de darle. Ni siquiera Jacob, con toda la calidez de su alma y esa alegría que le caracterizaba podría llenar el espacio que ocupaba él para toda la eternidad. El compromiso y la boda eran tan solo un pequeño paso previo a esa unión final en la inmortalidad. Ahora tan solo me quedaba esperar que la Bella que conocía y la Bella vampira no fueran dos personas irreconciliables. Había encontrado una amiga y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar así como así, por mucho que se complicaran las cosas. Aun quedaba por ver la reacción de la manada a los inminentes planes de vampirización, pero la elección de Bella era realmente un punto a tener en cuenta en esta situación.

Unos días más tarde de mi conversación con Bella, a mi tía Sue le llegó a casa una invitación a la boda para Seth y acompañantes. Mi primo estaba emocionadísimo, porque Edward le hubiera incluido en el acontecimiento. Ni los demás lobos ni su madre pensaban dejarlo acudir sólo a la guarida de los vampiros, a pesar de que estaría lleno de humanos. Mi tía Sue estaba intentando disuadirle de ir por todos los medios, pero yo lo veía francamente difícil. La amistad que se había forjado entre Seth y Edward parecía transcender rencillas ancestrales. Al final, con toda seguridad, le tocaría acompañar a su hijo al evento. Bella ya me había comentado que no quería poner a nadie en un compromiso, por lo que no iba a enviar invitaciones a ninguno de los lobos. La posibilidad de hacer daño a Jacob o ponernos a Sam y a mí en una difícil situación, había hecho que renunciara a tenernos allí. Nos consideraba a todos sus amigos, pero no quería forzar los límites de lo que una amistad puede soportar. La convivencia entre la manada y la que iba a ser su familia a partir de ahora podía verse comprometida. Compartir un espacio tan reducido, especialmente si ambas partes se veían obligados a disimular entre los humanos, podía ser algo complicado. Y además estaba el tema de la futura inclusión de Bella entre los vampiros. No era un secreto para nadie de la manada y su entorno la inminente conversión de Bella, pero hacer que se enfrentaran cara a cara con la realidad no era lo ideal en el día de su boda. El hecho de que Edward considerara imprescindible contar ese día con su nuevo amigo Seth, que casualmente era uno de los lobos, no entraba dentro de las cábalas de Bella.

La invitación que constituyó una gran sorpresa fue la que llegó a casa de Jacob, remitida por el propio Edward. Una gran sorpresa y una gran conmoción… Los nervios pudieron con Billy Black y no estaba seguro de hacérsela llegar a Jacob. Físicamente se había repuesto completamente de las lesiones producidas por su enfrentamiento con los neófitos, pero emocionalmente aun estaba muy tocado por la elección de Bella. La invitación de boda era una bomba de relojería que podía estallar en cualquier momento y en cualquier dirección. Así que lo único que pudo hacer Billy fue avisar al resto de los ancianos y en especial a Sam para que estuvieran pendiente por si acaso. Cuando Jacob llegó a casa, Sam ya estaba informado de la existencia de la misma, por si en algún momento hiciera falta su intervención. Podía ser que Jacob hiciera una locura y él debía estar pendiente para controlar, dentro de lo posible, los exabruptos del pobre chico despechado. Podía ser que a Jacob le diera por empezar unilateralmente una guerra con los Cullen, lo que en este momento podía no ser la mejor idea para la manada. Si Jacob, en su desesperación, se enfrentaba a ellos podía suponer una grave complicación para todos los demás. Después de la colaboración en la lucha contra los neófitos las cosa estaban más calmadas entre ambos grupos, pero el futuro de Bella era un punto de divergencia importante que estaba creando tensiones anticipatorias, llevando a la toma de decisiones difíciles, ya fuera en un sentido o en otro.

Así que cuando Jacob llegó a casa, leyó la invitación y reaccionó a la misma, Sam ya estaba en alerta para suavizarlo todo. Por suerte a Jacob le dio por huir y no por luchar. Alejarse para lamerse las heridas era un instinto lobuno muy enraizado en la mente de la manada, allá muy en el fondo de los genes. Sam recondujo a la manada para facilitarle las cosas en lo posible a Jacob, para que reorganizara sus pensamientos y superara la situación de la mejor manera, lejos de toda la locura de la boda. Alejó a todos de su camino, de su mente y de su dolor. Ese dolor de los pensamientos de Jacob asaltaron a Sam y a los demás en la mente de la manada con gran fuerza, dejándole una tristeza en el alma que le duró algún tiempo. Tan sólo la mención de nuestra futura boda lo sacaban de ese ensimismamiento que le había producido la abrupta marcha de Jacob. Era preferible que estuviera lejos, sumido en la mente del lobo, sutilmente conectado a la manada, pero a la vez separado de ella, asumiendo el dolor a su manera. Ese dolor en el seno de la manada, rebotando como un eco con el dolor y la rabia de Leah y con todos los sentimientos particulares de cada uno de los chicos era demasiado para la mente de la manada. Aun así, ese leve contacto con Jacob les hacía saber que seguía ahí, vivo en alguna parte, sobrellavándolo a su manera. Y nos hacía tener esperanzas de que algún día tomaría el camino de vuelta a casa…

**~ FIN ~**

**

* * *

**

_**N/A:**__Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo final... _Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados

_Ya os dije que iba a ser una historia cortita, pero nos queda un último detalle para cerrar esta historia… Así que nos vemos el Jueves por aquí con el __**Epílogo**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	9. Epílogo

__

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Emily escribe una especie de Diario para que sirva de guía a los nuevos miembros de la manada y sus parejas de imprimación. Historia paralela a Eclipse, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Emily en forma de diario._

**Dedication**: _Muchísimas gracias a **chely1901**, **maria** y **Victoria** por vuestros coments... Este **Epílogo** va dedicado a vosotras ^^ Sois unos cielos... Gracias por seguir esta historia... ;)_

_

* * *

_

**~ Emily ~**

**{ Eclipse }**

**Epílogo:**

Cuando levanté la vista y vi a Sam esperándome al final del pasillo fue un momento mágico. Hubo una comunicación silenciosa de nuestras miradas, con la que nos transmitimos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Más tarde pude darme cuenta de todo lo que me rodeaba: los adornos por todas partes, fruto del intenso trabajo de Leah y las demás; los invitados emocionados, especialmente mi madre en brazos de mi tía Sue; Leah a mi lado, sirviéndome estoicamente de dama de honor con una sonrisa esculpida en su cara; el resto de ancianos muy cerca, para dar su beneplácito a esta unión; los chicos, haciéndose notar para variar al fondo de la sala; y destacando sobre todas las cosas Sam, esperándome en el altar. El resto de la ceremonia se me pasó en un suspiro, como si fuera un sueño, en el que no eres realmente consciente de lo que te rodea, donde solo con la distancia y el tiempo puedes intentar asimilar los detalles. Al menos estaba segura de que habían sacado millones de foto, porque no paraban de deslumbrarme los flashes, por lo que podría recrearme en los detalles más adelante. Ese más adelante suponía una corta escapada para la Luna de Miel, librando a Sam por unos días de las responsabilidades de la manada por primera vez desde que tuvo lugar su transformación inicial. Realmente íbamos a disfrutar de esos momentos a solas, sin tener que preocuparnos por tener a una manada de chicos siempre alrededor…

Esa primera mirada fue casi el momento más transcendental de mi vida, tan solo superado por la primera vez que Sam y yo nos miramos y surgió la imprimación. Lo de hoy era tan sólo la ratificación oficial de lo que fue inevitable desde ese momento: nuestras vidas estaban unidas por toda la eternidad. Hoy era un trámite más de cara a la vida pública que llevábamos en la comunidad. El hilo de nuestras vidas se entrelazó ese día y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso jamás. Ninguna adversidad, como muchas de las que ya nos habían pasado, podría suponer el menor impedimento para que nuestra felicidad fuera completa. Ahora, delante de toda la comunidad, los conocidos, la familia y los amigos, tan sólo estábamos confirmando la verdad de nuestro amor. La ceremonia fue muy hermosa y tradicional, tal y como estaba mandado para el Jefe del Consejo de Ancianos, que Sam ostentaba como Lobo Alfa de las manadas. Habríamos sido igual de felices de habernos fugado para tener una pequeña boda. La ceremonia no era lo importante para nosotros, pero no costaba nada guardar las apariencias y seguir la tradición, debido a la posición de Sam dentro de la tribu.

Más allá de esta ceremonia estaba el secreto de la manada y todos los aspectos sobrenaturales que envolvían nuestro día a día, lejos de la mirada de la gente normal. Nuestras vidas estaban estrechamente entrelazadas con las Leyendas Quileutes y las generación futuras oirían nuestra historia, sin sospechar jamás que todo era verdad. En algunos casos, los que participaban en el secreto, tendrían acceso a este 'Manual de Ayuda para la Manada': Una recopilación de las Leyendas Ancestrales, que habían demostrado ser tan ciertas como incompletas en algunos casos, junto a las experiencias vividas por esta manada que constituía mi familia y sus allegados, refiriéndome sobretodo las parejas de imprimación. A lo largo de los meses había demostrado su utilidad para facilitar la incorporación de los nuevos en el secreto y prometía ser de igual utilidad en el futuro. Siento que mi papel en esta historia no ha hecho más que comenzar. Ante mí se despliega una vida llena de amor, una gran familia, mucho compañerismo, una gran lealtad y sobretodo amistad, siempre amistad. Nadie podría pedir más, ¿verdad?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este Epílogo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados_

_Hasta aquí ha llegado esta pequeña historia… Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado con mi punto de vista sobre la manada y en especial sobre la incomprendida Leah… Muchos besos a todos_


End file.
